Problems
by Sylviah Elric
Summary: My coven consists of different mythical creatures. That was one problem. One of my covenmates has a "diet" problem. Another problem. And the Volturi are still looking for me, a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Oh, joy. The next one would probably kill me...
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

My coven-mates belonged to a different species of mythical creatures so that was already a problem. Bailey Morton was a vampire, born in the sixteen hundreds in France and changed when he was seventeen. He loved to play pretend. The last town we were in, he wanted to be my brother.

He didn't stay true to his part.

In the high school we were attending, he kissed me on the lips in the hallway. We weren't together, it was just his French nature taking over. I spent the rest of the day throwing him into trees. Let's just say that there was certain ways to quench my anger with each member of my coven, which meant I had seven distinct ways to punish my special coven-mates.

Ginger Richards is a dragon, but she prefers the term _Elemental_. She is the only one of her kind so I could understand the reasons why she was bitter sometimes. She warms up to those that are tough enough to stand up to her behavior. She literally bursts into flames when angered, so beware.

Remi Delegard and his two sisters, Elise and Leslie, are werewolves, the real ones from Europe and Asia. I met them when on the run from the Volturi, the royal family of vampires that are hell-bent on gaining soldiers for the Volturi guard. Apparently, I interested them in ways I didn't understand. The Delegard siblings helped me out by intercepting one of their trackers. They saved me from certain death, that was for sure so they were now under my protection.

Gene is something I call a Sphinx. He's mysterious, hardly ever talks, and when he does, he ends up revealing more than he should. One day, I asked about his mood. He answered, and I quote, "I feel okay. I mean, feeling like you're about to go insane is okay, right?" I worry about that boy, sometimes.

And finally, we have Lyre. She's a pixie and most of her people live their lives acting out one emotion and hers happen to be happy. Oh, joy. Do you know how _creepy _she is when she's extremely mad? Take the cutest, purest thing in the world and mix that together with the most foulest thing and you'll get an angry Lyre.

Another problem would be the fact that Bailey has had an attraction to a human's blood, despite his immunity to the stuff altogether. He talked to me about his conflict and how horrible he has felt about having thoughts of killing the poor human. I've considered kicking him out of the coven, then again how wise would that be?

The third problem would be relocating, since in the last three areas we lived in, Bailey has gotten a bit too close to the female humans living there. I'm cruel, but not so cruel as to let a vampire who has an…_attraction _go wild by his lonesome. Of course, that would be another unwanted problem that I don't need as coven leader. Too many problems that the Volturi will not stop at solving. Oh, I forgot to mention another problem: I'm a vampire-werewolf hybrid.


	2. Pixie Dust

**1. Pixie Dust**

Three times. That's how many times Bailey almost slipped up with his swearing off of human blood. I keep telling him that he's not ready to deal with being around humans, that he's better off with us around him. His answer never changes. He had made a promise and he's sticking to it. Too bad he keeps breaking it all the time.

I kept a firm hold around his stone cold wrist, dodging the trees that were in our path as the others followed behind, just in case. Bailey was snarling and snapping at me, but I stayed on track. His bloodlust was peaking and he had no control around the smell of his girl's spilt blood.

He had met Diana when we were exploring the town to get used to our surroundings. We had hoped to make the house we stayed in our permanent residence, then Bailey started to hang around this human girl a bit longer than he should. He had told me he just wanted to keep the relationship platonic for safety reasons. It was a good thing that I didn't believe him or Diana would've been drained of her blood.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the rest of my coven easily catching up with my speed; they understood the urgency of the situation just as I did. Bailey continued to violently writhe in my grasp, telling me to let him go, that he had control of himself. If there's something I learned in the past couple of centuries living with a vampire, it was don't believe him when he's thirsty for human blood.

I just apologized and carried on dragging him through the dense forest, squinting my eyes to improve my visage. I saw a small creek, and alongside it was a deer. This was a fortunate opportunity for Bailey because he needed something to quench his thirst and something that didn't relate to human blood. I picked up my speed, putting my hand over his mouth to keep from screaming at me to take him back to the girl.

Bailey _did _have the potential to pierce my skin and drink _my _blood, but due to me being half-vampire, he couldn't get in a clean cut. I managed to sneak behind a bush that was behind the unsuspecting animal, lowering my head so I could talk quietly to Bailey.

"Now," I said, putting some authority into my voice, "you're going to forget about Diana and her blood, okay, Bailey?" He nodded against my palm, his cold breath coming to a halt. "Go hunt, and make it quick." The second I let him go, he lunged at the deer. I made my way back to the rest of the coven, who were farther south of the creek.

"Is he okay?" asked Leslie, her brown eyes alight with worry. Her brother wore an expression of disregard, green eyes dull and lifeless. Elise mimicked that of her little sister's, nearly boring a hole into my skull.

"I found him a deer," I answered, sitting down on the rugged terrain. "He should be okay by the time he finishes." I sprawled myself out on the rocky ground, making gravel angels. I looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was coming out. Oh, joy. That wasn't a problem for me, but it would be for Bailey.

"How _magnificent_," commented Remi, shielding his green eyes from the sun's morning light. "How are we going to get him out of trouble _this _time?"

Remi, being a werewolf, didn't like Bailey too much because of his being a vampire and if you've lived his life, you'll see why he doesn't like vampires much. He has no problem with me, seeing how he can barely contain himself with me around. The flirt.

There was a long moment of silence, despite the fact of having enhanced hearing, and it was starting to grate on my nerves until Lyre spoke. She was rummaging through her pockets, trying to find the one thing we hated most: pixie dust.

You see, the last victim to suffer from pixie dust was Gene. He was acting extremely morose and Lyre can't stand to see people depressed so she used the pixie dust to share her curse of perpetual happiness. It was funny after the first two hours but the next twenty two didn't feel right. I was contemplating whether to use it or not, weighing the disadvantages and advantages.

"I know," she exclaimed, finally pulling the tiny satchel out. "We'll use this!"

"Okay, Lyre." I said, taking on a negotiating tone. "What if we _did _use the pixie dust on Bailey? What exactly will it do besides make him happy for no reason?"

The pixie jumped up and down, clapping her hands rapidly. Her black and yellow hair bounced back into place on the top of her shoulders as she smiled gently.

"_Well_, it will act as a sort of concealer for Bailey, meaning that it will hide his little… _side effect _for being in the sun!" she explained, blinking her eyes excessively and excitedly. I stood up from my previous position, stretching out my locked-up joints which gave out sharp pops.

"I agree to it. Any objections?"

After a few unsure nods of the head, I shrugged my shoulders and went off to find the French vampire, pixie dust in hand. He was sitting by the creek, wiping the blood off of his lips. He turned to me, sadness pooling in his tell-all burgundy eyes. I sat next to him, watching him suffer in silence.

"If you want to keep to your word, you're gonna have to stick to your diet," I advised, patting his shoulder. He held on to my hand, clutching it tightly then kissing it when he saw my blank expression. Bailey ran his free hand through his chestnut brown hair, heaving an unnecessary sigh. He was frustrated with himself, as he was always each time that he slipped up.

"I apologize, Yalena. You know how much I hate causing you stress," he said, casting his gaze on the water flowing in the creek. "You know how I hate…breaking promises."

"Yet, you keep doing it."

I let that comment hang in the air until the sun's light started to make Bailey's skin shatter into many glittering prisms. I was dazzled for a moment before I dragged him under a tree, using its shade as an advantage. I pulled out the pixie dust and smothered it onto his face. He instantly perked up.

"Not the pixie dust!" he exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of my grip as we made it back to the coven.

* * *

All right you guys! Review and I'll send you the prelude or preface to Broken Beauty, sequel to Blind Beauty!! Ten reviews, please.


	3. Remi vs Bailey

**2. Remi vs. Bailey**

Once we reassembled by the creek, we headed to the Olympic Peninsula. The area there was under a constant cover of clouds and it would help with Bailey when the pixie dust wore off which it still didn't. Bailey was merrily singing _Frere Jacques _with Lyre, adding fuel to the fire of unending happiness. Ugh. There was a town that he told me about, called Forks. He had used his locating power to find it and that almost solved our living conditions.

We were in a thick forest, gliding through it as if it were ice. The sun was long gone, and Remi decided to make a quip about Bailey's predicament.

"Well, it seems that we don't have to worry about Bailey here glittering up a storm now," he teased, making the French vampire laugh sarcastically. His voice was cheery, which made what he had to say sound kind of creepy.

"Silence yourself, you filthy pup or you'll find yourself lacking a tongue when you want to groom your mangy fur!"

"Ah, go dazzle some innocent human, will you?" the werewolf retorted, making a lunge for Bailey. Here we go. I stopped the rest of the coven, and rushed over to the fight scene with Ginger. She seemed royally pissed that the two chose to fight now, in close vicinity of the humans.

"Are they serious, Yalena?" she asked fiercely, eyes glinting dangerously into a golden shade. Her face scrunched up when she heard the sharp cracking of shattering tree bark. I let that be her answer. Remi gave out an angry roar when Bailey got up and gave him a rather unfriendly gesture. His sisters giggled, getting some sort of humor out of the altercation.

"Don't get too angry, bro!" jeered Elise, her dark eyes glittering excitedly. Leslie just kept laughing. After letting them blow off their steam for a little while, I waited for an opening. When I saw it, I flung myself in between the quarrelling duo and held their throats, threatening to rip them out if they didn't relax. They obeyed.

I decided to go at a steady pace since we were close to the small town ahead. Lyre was close behind, grabbing both Gene's and Bailey's hands and singing how green it was. Her childlike spirit was tolerable; it was the unrelenting tides of happiness that bothered me. It was how her people lived, displaying one solid emotion. What happened when they stopped was beyond me.

Once we reached a small meadow, a strong scent tainted the air. It was a mix of sweetness and human blood. Hopefully we hadn't intruded on a vampire's hunting area. There was a girl sitting on an older man's lap, looking at each other lovingly. Lyre gushed at the sight, clapping her hands rapidly. I shushed her too late and their attention was soon on us.


	4. Big Family

Here's three! Hopefully you guys can give me some ideas! Read, enjoy, and review! How should Remi react to the Cullens (despite his immediate reaction to living with vampires in this chapter)?

* * *

**3. Big Family**

The couple stopped whatever they were doing to look up at us. I turned to see Bailey holding his hands over his nose to block the smell coming from the male. He smelled like Remi, but a

little bit stronger. That must've meant that he was some sort of werewolf, like the Delegards and myself. The girl was smelt more…strange. She had blood running through her veins, then

again had the sweet scent Bailey had. Her physical appearance was that of a cherub, rosy cheeks and curled hair. Her hair was in ringlets, cascading down her back and her eyes were a

deep brown. They held both curiosity and fear at the same time. The male beside her stood up, placing her behind him in a protective gesture.

"Who are you?" he said, dark eyes glinting dangerously. Of course, the female was his mate. When I hesitated to answer, Lyre took over for me.

"We're in need of a home, a _vegetarian _tutor, and some food," she said, rubbing her empty stomach. I have to admit: I _did _forget that pixies were slightly human when it came to hunger.

The angelic looking girl whispered something to her mate, and touched his cheek. His eyes seemed glazed over for a minute then sparkled back to life, a new emotion in them.

"Are you sure they have to do with Alice's vision?" he seemed to ask her. I just waited patiently until he addressed me.

"You must be the coven that had a…_problem_ with the vegetarian diet," he assumed. "Come with us. We've been expecting you."

We traveled through the greenery of this small town until we reached a huge mansion-like house. It was very elegant and unique-looking. The last house we were in got torn apart because of Bailey's frustration with himself. He likes to throw things and being a vampire made it only worse.

We were told to stay behind as the male, Jacob, and his mate, Renesmee (Nessie for short), walked up to the door. They entered and closed it behind them.

For the first time in a couple of days, Gene spoke up. "Is it just me or did you just catch a _huge _whiff of two or more vampires?" he asked, everyone agreeing with him. Ginger cringed at the scent when it hit her nose, pinching it in disgust.

"And I thought Bailey smelt bad. My nose'll fall off if we decide t' go on in there," she said, turning to face me. "Are we goin' in there?"

I shrugged my shoulders. We had no place to go, as Lyre stated earlier. If we moved in there, that would be okay. Judging by the scent of vampires, that seemed impossible. We would

just be taking up space. I'm sure they would let Bailey stay with them, since he's having trouble maintaining his diet, but he was an important asset to our coven, seeing that he could

locate places where we could live in…_momentary_ peace. Yet, he was a liability. Even though he was the eldest vampire in our special coven, he was still sensitive to human's blood. He

couldn't ignore it when it stood out more than it should. The only thing I was proud of was he never drank it; just craved for it and he let me carry- not willingly - him away when he got

out of control.

I, being a hybrid, wouldn't know that desire well. I could live off of nothing for about a couple of months, but I had the option of eating. Eating was just a back up plan if I was absolutely out of energy. I was a little weak-kneed right now, then again, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Remi shook me out of my musing.

"Yalena," he called, getting a bit too close to me. "I don't think it's a good idea to trust these people. Their scents are…_difficult _to identify and they're living with a bunch of vampires. How much does that scream 'danger?'" The red-head quickly gestured to Bailey, who bared his fangs. The way he did it made it look like a demented smile.

I took sidestepped away from him, and frowned. "Why Remi," I teased, "that's half of my species you're talking about. Does that mean I'm dangerous?" Sometimes, I liked messing with Remi. It keeps me from being a total harpy at most times. I mean, who could be angry twenty four seven? Remi's face was priceless. He paled immediately, and went over to "console" me by kissing the top of my head.

"No, Yalena! I'm sorry, I never meant that! You're not dangerous!" he babbled, not aware of the laughter I induced on the rest of the coven. "If you want, I could make it up to you…"

I punched him in the gut full-force and watched as Remi writhed on the ground like an earthworm, burrowing into the ground. I smiled dryly as Elise and Leslie chuckled at their elder brother's misfortune.

"No, thanks. That was enough right there."

After a couple of minutes, I started to ponder about Renesmee and Jacob. Just what were they expecting us for? If we were expected, how come it was taking them so long for them to welcome us? Don't get me wrong. I have the patience of a saint. It was the rest of my coven I worried about. Especially Lyre.

The pixie was hopping from foot to foot. Hopefully, she wasn't planning to sprout her wings and be nosy. She pouted and groaned when she couldn't find any enjoyment in standing around and doing nothing.

"Oh, come on!" she sang impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest. "Aren't vampires supposed to be super fast!?"

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Think o' bein' in their shoes, Lyre. How would ya deal with a group o' mythical creatures who suddenly show up at your door?"

Lyre paused, letting out a humming noise while tapping her index finger over her tiny mouth. "I would be like _Shrek_! 'Get outta my swamp!'," she responded, making me arch my eyebrow. Who in the hell was _Shrek_? The pixie looked at me incredulously.

"You don't know _Shrek_!? That's like the best Disney movie of all time! He's the big, green Ogre that lives in a…swamp." She stopped as soon as she saw me turn away, obviously not caring about some Ogre. I didn't have any childhood. Just torture. My father took me away from my Makah mother and sent me to Europe so he could live with her in a reservation. He checked on me from time to time, but stopped when he found out I was changed.

"No, I don't know Shrek. Where is that Jacob with his vampire friends? Weren't they expecting us?"

As if on cue, the couple stepped out of the house with eleven more following behind. They filed out in a straight, intimidating line as a blonde vampire walked gracefully to meet us.

"Hello," he said, holding out his hand. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." While I shook his ice-cold hand, I took in each face that he gestured to. There was no way we all could fit in there.


	5. Arrangements

**1 4. Arrangements**

**Sorry I took so long! I couldn't get my Internet to work so to make it up to you, I've uploaded _four_ chapters! But don't be sneaky! Leave a review as usual, please!**

* * *

"Pleased to meet you, Yalena," said the vampire named Carlisle Cullen, letting go of my hand after three more shakes. I felt the eyes of my coven burrowing into the back of my head, expecting my consent to greet this "family". That wasn't my first concern, though.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "I don't recall giving it to you." Carlisle's eyes flickered to a short, petite vampire who danced forward to hug me. This gesture was oddly reminding me of Lyre's usual behavior. The vampire girl pulled away from me, smiling brightly. Okay, this was too weird. I heard mutters of disbelief from the coven and Carlisle's family as they saw the similarities between her and the pixie.

"My name is Alice and I can see the future. It's really subjective, however. I had a vision of you and your coven and it looks like we're going to be good friends," she said, looking up at me hopefully. Lyre was gleefully clapping her hands together behind us, glad to have ready made friends outside of our coven. I was pretty much speechless so I let my coven interact with theirs.

During that time, I learned a lot about this family. Out of the nine vampires, five had special abilities. Excluding Alice, there was Jasper, Bella, Renesmee, and Edward. Jasper was Alice's mate. He could feel and manipulate the emotions around him. Bella was Edward's mate and the mother of Renesmee. She could protect herself with a shield, whether it be mental or physical. Edward could read minds and Renesmee could project thoughts into another's mind which explained what happened with Jacob earlier. He and his pack were shapeshifters who chose the forms of werewolves. Jacob was the Alpha, Leah Clearwater being his Beta. Seth Clearwater, her younger brother, and Embry Call-Pierre covered their flanks. There was something familiar about that name, but I shook it off.

After many friendly conversations- not including myself- Carlisle wanted everyone to gather in the house. That would mean twenty-one people in one place. Not good for Remi. If he was in a room full of vampires, there was no telling what he might do. I pulled him aside before he went into the living room, clutching the back of his neck. The contact was disciplinary for dogs with behavioral problems.

"Ow!" Remi cried. "What did I do, Yalena?" I led him farther away from the house until I felt that we were safe from any eavesdroppers.

"Keep your feelings about vampires' scents to yourself, alright? Because if you do, I'll _let _you suffer," I ordered, pushing him back into the house. As I walked in myself, I noticed the size was perfect for accommodating multiple guests. Everybody found their own spots to be comfortable in, enjoying each other's company. I chose to sit down next to Jasper; the quiet ones never did any harm to me. He greeted me with a small "Hello" and turned to Emmett, a curly-haired giant who smiled at me amicably.

All resumed conversation ended when Carlisle stood at the center of the room, waiting patiently for everyone's concentration. Once he got it, he motioned to me.

"Yalena," he called, "would you please explain to us why you are here? It would be greatly appreciated."

I sighed previous to standing up to do what Carlisle asked.

"First things first: we are out of a home. We can't live a nomadic lifestyle because of what my coven consists of. The reason why we are constantly out of home is because of Bailey's dietary problem. He's never drunk human blood, but he almost slipped up recently. He might be the eldest of us all then again he must need help to strengthen himself against it."

Bailey smiled at my attempt to be less harsh than I had been with him.

"Another thing is we are not the usual coven, like yours. Bailey, as you may have already deducted, is a vampire. The rest of us aren't. Lyre is a pixie. Ginger is something humans may call a Dragon. Remi and his sisters, Leslie and Elise, are werewolves. Gene…well, no one knows what he is. I am a hybrid."

Carlisle looked fascinated by what I said. It was as if he made a discovery too great for words.

"So you are like Renesmee?" he questioned, golden eyes glittering with curiosity. From what I gathered about Nessie, she was half-human. Identical to the vampire who changed me.

"No, I am not. I am both werewolf and vampire. I lost my humanity two years after my birth sixteen hundred years ago. I am physically sixteen years old, if that's important to know," I explained. Excited murmurs went across the room like wildfire. Carlisle shushed them, becoming the center of attention this time.

"Thank you, Yalena. My family and I will try and come up with a plan that will help you with your dilemma. If you'll excuse us…" As soon as the Cullens and Jacob's pack left to assemble at a large table, I was dragged away by Lyre to the rest of the coven. They stared at me expectantly with bright eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I groaned, knowing that I'll get a lot of answers. They ranged from "Too dangerous" to "Let's stay!" As coven leader, I had to do what was best for the coven. My decision was law and they had to follow it. I would have to wait until the big family made their decision first.

Few minutes passed, they reached one. If my coven was sitting down, they would be at the edge of their seats. To them, every second that passed was too much time.

Lyre was growing exponentially impatient. She was pacing back and forth, muttering about vampire speed again. I yanked her down on the couch, telling her to sit still.

It was a pretty tall order for Lyre to obey, but she obliged, poking out her lower lip. The family made their way back to us, some smiling, some indifferent. Carlisle was beaming, along with Alice who held her arms out to Lyre. The pixie remained for my consent.

"Go ahead," I said, waving my hand at her. She cheered as she embraced Alice, hopping up and down. I raised an eyebrow at Carlisle who opened his mouth to give details about their decision.

"We have decided that Bailey, Lyre, Gene, and Ginger can stay here. With the permission of Sam Uley's pack, you and the others can stay in La Push, an Indian reservation near the coast. Will that be fine?"

La Push was near the Makah reservation where my father lived. I could easily avoid meeting up with either of them. No need to cause any trouble in his life.

"Of course," I answered. "Show us the way."


	6. Meeting Sam

**5. Meeting Sam**

Jacob let Seth and Embry guide us to La Push. We were gaining speed as soon as we left the Cullen household. The shapeshifters phased, beckoning us to follow. Remi beamed because he knew I wouldn't be able to catch up due to my hunger. He would have to carry me the whole way. Leslie and Elise rolled their eyes at their brother's excitement.

I hoisted myself up on his back, latching onto his neck.

"If you drop me…" I threatened.

"I know, I know. You'll make me suffer," Remi finished, tightening his hold on my legs. Once they saw that we were situated, Seth and Embry started trotting into the trees. The Delegard siblings darted after them. The wind was angrily slapping my cheeks, thrashing my hair wildly about my face as the werewolves let out joyous hoots. They hadn't had a run like this since Bailey went crazy about some girl's blood a couple years back. We continued to race the wind until we came across a pair of eyes. Remi stopped, my head coming within inches from destroying his skull. The pair of eyes slowly formed into a muscular, black horse-like structure: another shapeshifter werewolf. Remi put me down to speak to it since Embry and Seth couldn't communicate with it.

"Hello, friend. We are in search of Sam Uley. Is there any chance that you know where he is located?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. The obsidian wolf growled, probably not intending to give us that answer. Leslie scampered next to him, trying to calm the wolf through touching its snout. She was interrupted by a gray wolf whose sharp bark caused her to fall back on her rear.

"That was rude!" she exclaimed while I helped her up, sending a harsh glance to the wolf. As they glared daggers at each other, the black wolf and I met each other's gazes then laughed. Elise, Remi, and the rest of the shapeshifters joined in. Leslie never ceased glowering at the gray wolf.

"Leslie, come on," Elise pleaded, punching her sister's shoulder. It sounded like a body hitting concrete. The black-haired werewolf's face contorted in pain as she cursed repeatedly. The wolves started chortling again, making her irritated.

"Quit laughing at my pain," she moaned as the two wolves retreated into the forest. Elise and I fought the urge to continue laughing in which I failed to do so when Leslie once again growled out another stream of curses incomprehensible to those who only understood English.

Elise brought herself down. "Come on, lil sis. Stop being such a wuss; I didn't even hit you that hard." Leslie looked up at her brother with tear-filled eyes.

"Remi, she hit me," she whined, eliciting a sigh from Remi.

"Leslie, please settle down-"

"I won't until she apologizes to me!" Those two could act so childish sometimes that it was ridiculous. I didn't know how Remi dealt with it.

After a few moments of squinting into the woods, I saw two tall, dark-eyed men emerge from the brush. The one who seemed like the Alpha spoke to me, sensing that I had authority instead of Remi.

"What business do you have with me?"

"And why?" added his companion, his eyes surveying Seth and Embry. The two glanced at me, checking to see if I would be all right without their help. I nodded at them then turned to Sam.

"My pack and I are having trouble finding a place to stay since we are constantly being hunted in Europe," I lied, using Remi's story to cover the fact that we had more to our party. Sam appeared to have discovered something.

"You are from Europe? That would mean that you are the real werewolves those royal bloodsuckers were talking about?" I pretended to not comprehend what he meant.

"The Volturi. They came here almost a year ago to check on Nessie. She was thought to be an immortal child, something considered taboo in the vampire world. It was her human blood that convinced them otherwise," he explained. I nodded my head to show that I understood.

"They told us that they hunted Children of the Moon, or werewolves. Also that we are only shapeshifters."

"We are werewolves. Well, they are. I am a shapeshifter, like you," I admitted. "We would like to live on your reservation."

"Live with us!?" bellowed Sam's friend, looking at us incredulously. Sam cut his growl short with just a look over.

"Calm down, Paul. We will let you do this after we are properly introduced and when you are properly fed." He motioned to Elise who was sprawled out on the ground and Leslie, who was leaning against her brother's shoulder.

"Thank you," I replied, following Sam and Paul to La Push. It wasn't that much of a walk seeing that we made in less than fifteen minutes. We found ourselves near a quaint little house with flowers decorating its porch. Sam and Paul made their way inside, telling us to stay put; I was just glad that Lyre wasn't here to be all bouncy and impatient. It was only Leslie and Elise rejoicing about food, their brother ecstatic to see other werewolves, despite their non-existent lineage to Europe or Asia. At least, they could be happy. It was best for them here, even if I was a little paranoid in relation to seeing one of my immortal parents.

"Yalena!"

I saw Seth from the front porch, food in the hand he didn't wave with. I guess that was our signal to come inside. The Delegards did not waste any time, leaving me behind in the dirt they kicked up. I walked at a human's pace, trying to keep myself from collapsing on the spot.

"Hey, Lena," called the young shapeshifter, holding a root beer in his hand. This child had one of the purest, kindest smiles I have ever seen apart from my immortal mother's. I refused to let my first, happy memory overtake my senses. Seth patted my shoulder gently and handed me the plate of food he had.

"Thank you, Seth. Avert your eyes; this might not save your appetite," I said, causing him to laugh. I wasn't joking about this, I was very serious.

"You're real funny. Quil and Embry might like you," he chuckled, scanning the area around them before turning back to me. "So why didn't you tell the truth about your coven's situation?"

I paused my eating. Would I be able to trust him? Well, I have to deal with the consequences sooner or later so it didn't really matter.

"It was a half-truth, but it worked, didn't it? If I told your friends about what I was and what the 'pack' truly consisted of, I doubt that they would be accepting. And on top of that, I have some Quileute blood from my European-Indian father. Wouldn't I be considered as some disgrace?" I replied, realizing that I just spilled half my guts out to this kid. He was younger than me physically, but I had the right to call him that.

Before he could answer, Sam came outside. "Aren't you coming in? I would like for you to introduce yourself to everyone," he said, taking my hand. I was dragged inside and silence hovered inside the once bustling house. The people inside were looking at me expectantly, eyes glittering excitedly.

"Go on," Sam urged. "Introduce yourself."

"Fine," I huffed. "The name's Yalena Adrienne Pierre. Nice to meet you."


	7. Cover Story

**6. Cover Story**

I noticed three things in a split second. First, there was a slight look of confusion on everyone's face. I didn't know what this confusion was concerning, but it struck me as odd. Second, Embry shuffled nervously in his seat. And finally, those who belonged under Sam's command glanced at Embry himself. I knew there was something about that last name! I turned to my "pack" and glowered, silently ordering them to keep quiet.

After a brief silence, Sam's friends went to introducing themselves to me. It looked as if the Delegards made quick friends. They were naturally friendly and charismatic while I was more withdrawn. I said nothing as I shook the hands of the Alpha's many companions and their more than friends. In the span of ten minutes, I've managed to know the names of everybody in the house.

Time to go.

I tried to tap into my vampire speed, but the result was nothing to be proud about. I was still hungry. A hand came to my shoulder, instinct telling my to dislodge it from its place, however, I decided against it. I whirled around to meet Emily, Sam's wife. I needed to be extremely careful in the company of humans, especially pregnant humans. I was thankful that my father's blood dominated over the vampire venom running through my veins, for once; I knew my strength rather than restraining it.

"Yalena? Are you still hungry, dear?" she asked, taking her hand back to rest it on her gigantic stomach. "We still have plenty of food left." I accepted her suggestion and joined the three person gathering that consisted of Embry, Paul, and Seth. They stopped their conversation as I gathered all of the food that remained on the kitchen table, staring at me mouth agape. I shrugged my shoulders and started munching on a muffin, holding another in my other hand.

Paul scrunched up his face. "I was planning on eating that, you know." I ignored him. I was on my fifth muffin when he reached for my plate. I grabbed the back of his neck and growled, telling him to back off. When I went for a couple months without food, the hunger was catastrophic. I almost ate enough for ten humans, one werewolf, and one bear. It was a good day for the restaurant I chose to eat at. Today, I ate like a werewolf…_two _of them.

I finished my meal and smiled gently at the shapeshifters before I disappeared from their sight. At least, I thought I did. Embry had a grip on my shoulder and a stern look on his face. I actually felt that he had authority over me.

"Yes?" I said, waiting for his reason for halting me.

"You said that your last name was Pierre, right?" he said, glancing around so he couldn't make eye contact with me for a prolonged time. I nodded my head, hoping that he didn't catch on already. Embry surveyed my face a little, probably seeing his mother in me. Our immortal mother, Evelyn Call.

"Why?" I questioned, very well knowing the answer. He shrugged.

"My step dad and my mom tried having a child once when I was two. She was supposed to be a girl, but she was stillborn. I thought that she'd look like you," he said, frowning. So that was the cover story. I died two years after Embry was born. How about I was born sixteen hundred years before him and still kicking? It was clear that Yves didn't want me to impose on his family so much that he told his wife or girlfriend or whatever she was at the time that I died when he just carried me to Europe and dropped me off. I started to shake.

"You okay, Lena?" said Seth, putting his hand on top of mine.

"Yes. It's just real saddening," I mumbled. Of course, what I said had a double meaning. I left the boys and snatched Remi away from a shapeshifter named Melanie. The flirt. He seemed to be torn when I dragged him out of the house.

"What is it _now_, Yalena? I was enjoying talking with Melanie!" he whined, clearly annoyed with my pulling him aside constantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Talking? More like ogling. Listen, I need to know something: are you comfortable here?" My voice sounded awfully urgent. Remi was reluctant in his answer.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He paused, his mouth forming a circle. "Because of that Embry boy, right? I don't know why you should sacrifice your chance living peacefully just because he might be connected to your father." I punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm not running, idiot! I'm deciding whether to tell him or not. Either way, I'm giving Yves what he deserves. Forget about avoiding him!" I growled. Remi was taken aback by my feelings.

"Well, Yalena. Once you get that sorted out, we'll be waiting for you. And one more thing…"

"What?"

"You look absolutely stunning when you're angry," he commented, kissing my cheek. I didn't even bother scolding him with the surge of venom flowing in my body now. It would be like crushing a human with a boulder. And right now, I felt like crushing Yves.


	8. Yves

**7. Yves**

"Yalena," called Remi. "Are you all right?" The venom in my body was attacking my heart all of a sudden, causing me to convulse wildly. If this continued, the venom might take over and begin my full transformation into a vampire. I pounded at my chest, trying to beat my heart away from cardiac arrest. Remi held me up, leading me to the bathroom. I felt the venom burning at the insides of my throat and heaved forward. The red-head held my hair back, stroking my back consolingly.

When I finished, my heartbeat went back to normal. This happened when the venom in my body started to recognize my shapeshifter blood as an unwanted substance. Also, when it pulsed in my veins too fast, like adrenaline. I was thankful that it was only Remi, Elise, and Leslie in the house. Emily and Sam went grocery shopping for the dinner party they were planning tonight.

My feelings of hatred for my father pretty much dissipated three months ago, when I learned that the progress of my coven was very excellent. I discovered that Remi was right; why sacrifice my happiness for someone who didn't care for me? I've heard from Jacob that Bailey was faring well and Lyre was best friends with Alice. Ginger and Gene pretty much kept to themselves. Nessie couldn't stand their silence, though.

"Thinking about Bailey and the others?" asked Remi, carrying me to bed. "It has been awhile since we've seen them."

"Yes. I can't help it," I admitted, relaxing against the mattress. "Do me a favor and have one of your sisters get me some water."

He kissed my forehead gently and left. The werewolf imprinted on Melanie not too long ago. The imprinting was gradual, over time, unlike the shapeshifter's version of love at first sight. He was head over heels in love. Leslie and Elise were overjoyed that their brother found his soul mate.

His flirting was directed at Melanie now, the poor girl. One time, she asked me about his flirtatious nature. I just told her that it was something she should never take lightly and punish the lecher as soon as she got the chance. She's been faithful to my words and I've appreciated it very much. Footsteps came pounding up the stairs, along with angry foreign curses. That could only be Leslie. She handed me a glass of water and plopped down at my feet, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's the problem?" I asked, gulping the water thirstily.

"Melanie came just now and Rem couldn't wait until I got upstairs to suck her damn face off! You would think my eyes have seen enough already…" she explained, cupping her face in her hands. She smiled sadly as I laughed.

"Don't you think it's ironic that he finds love under the worst circumstances?" Leslie inquired, standing up. "I'm surprised that he didn't imprint on you. It was you, after all, that brought him out from under that rain cloud he was constantly stuck in. He broke out of that depression when he met you, Yalena. I've never seen him so happy before you chose to accept us. But that's imprinting for you!"

She hopped out of the room after kissing my cheek, suddenly bouncy. That girl was strange when it came to emotion. She would go from being cheerful to having a temper in a matter of minutes. Speaking of having a temper, no one has seen Paul in a while. He just up and disappeared.

Slowly, I rose from the bed, grabbed the empty glass, and headed for the door. Once I got that far, I went down the stairs to see that Sam and Emily were home.

"Hello, Yalena," the Alpha greeted, kissing Emily's cheek as he gathered the groceries. "You like eggs, right?" I nodded my head, smiling after I saw that he sighed in relief. While I walked over to the sink to clean the glass, a soft gasp caught my attention. Sam was at Emily's side immediately.

"What is it, Emily? Is it the baby?" he asked, frantic. She just searched over and under the many plastic bags for something.

"I forgot the muffin mix!" she exclaimed, making him roll his eyes. "I need to go back to get some!"

Sam grabbed his jacket. "_I'll _get it. Do you want to come with me, Yalena?" I was already at the door. Emily smiled then went to putting up the groceries.

It has been a while since I've been able to go out. Fresh was all I needed to forget about Yves and his relation to Embry. If I ran into my father, I would try not to be violent. It was something I've chose to let go of.

Sam decided that we walk so he could monitor the area better. He and the others did this to prevent crime or any unjust activity happening on the reservation. He told me that they once caught a kid selling drugs nearby. I was to warn him just in case I saw any troublemakers vandalizing property or anything similar to that.

We made it into the store. Sam said that if I wanted anything, I could get it. I got some candy to satisfy my sweet tooth. The woman at the cash register stared at me for a moment, bringing her eyes to my face from the packages of candy. Sam came next to me, greeting the woman as he placed the muffin mix on the counter.

"Hello, Mrs. Pierre."

That was when I made my exit. I hurried out of the store, not bothering to get my candy. I was about a foot out of the door until I bumped into someone. He had the same features I did: blue eyes, dark skin, and that blank expression that repelled most. Yves. The six-foot-four framed man widened those crystal blue eyes after seeing my baffled face.

"Yalena?" he inquired- no - stated. He said my name as a confirmation.

"You've got me mistaken for someone else," I lied, glancing behind him. Sam was coming. I used Yves' momentary shock to run to Sam's side, smiling lovingly at him. He smiled back, but not as intense.

As soon as we were out of Yves' sight, Sam looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"What was _that _about?"

"I need to tell you something. You can pass it along to the pack if you want to, but it's going to have to wait until tonight," I said, trying to keep my heart from pumping too much venom through my system. "Is that okay?"

Sam nodded, curiosity buried deep in his eyes.


	9. Fun with Emmett

**8. Fun with Emmett**

**This is more of a filler chapter by just as significant! Hopefully, it'll make you guys laugh! REVIEW!!**

* * *

I told Sam that I'll be home by tonight. I was getting paranoid. Staying in La Push knowing that my father was in close vicinity wasn't helping me in the least with my paranoia. Occupying myself in Forks seemed like a good idea. I needed to check on Bailey and the others anyway. I decided to use my shapeshifting ability for a change. Over the years I've perfected it so I didn't end up naked after I've used it. It saved me a lot of money on clothes. I phased into a bird and took to the skies.

I glided lower, through the trees and let the wind gather under my wings, enjoying the feelings of freedom that came with flying. The wind carried my coven's scents which came from a fork in the road below me. I veered right and continued soaring until I saw the Cullen men sitting outside on the porch. I perched on Edward's head, letting out an amused shriek. Emmett laughed heartily.

"I think it mistook your hair for a nest, Edward," he joked, chuckling again. Edward was not amused. Instead, he was perplexed.

"For some reason, I smell Yalena on this bird," he gathered. "Don't you agree, Jazz? Carlisle?" The two blondes smelled my feathers, faces contorting in confusion, agreeing with him. Emmett didn't buy it.

"Are you trying to get me back for that prank Lyre and I pulled on you guys? It's not working," he sang the last words, supporting his head with his hand. I chose to stop having fun and flew off of Edward's head to change back into my human form.

"Hey, boys," I greeted, mentally laughing in my head off. The looks on their faces were priceless, especially Carlisle's.

His golden eyes widened with wonder while Emmett looked like an excited child.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed. "What else can you change into?"

I concentrated and turned into Emmett himself. He couldn't contain his enthusiasm. He jumped off of the porch to throw his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm going to need your help, okay?"

"Sure. What do you want me to do?" I replied, shrugging my shoulders. From the corner of my eye, I saw all three Cullens roll their eyes.

After Emmett told me his plan, I felt strangely mischievous. I was going to pretend to be him for a while until he comes in from his hunting trip. I would be playing some video games upstairs with Jasper. He said Rosalie and the others won't have a clue. He went over some pet names for her then went inside to get some clothes.

"I see you've taken a shine to Emmett," said Carlisle. "He's a prankster, that one. He hasn't been able to pull pranks since Lyre first came. I think you rekindled his spirits."

"I've never got a chance to experience childhood so I might as well now," I muttered.

Emmett came back with the clothes, telling me to change into them quickly. I did as told then prepared for the audience, as he called his family.

Jasper walked in with me, smiling gently. "You up for some X-box, Emmett?"

"Hell, yes!" I exclaimed, hoping that those two words were something that he might say. The quiet blonde and I darted upstairs into a room with a giant television and bed. The X-box was connected to it ready for us to play.

I picked up the controller as he turned both the television and the game on. He silently instructed me on how to play since vampires possessed super hearing then started the game. It was a military strategy type. The objective was to get the enemy flag. I enjoyed it so very much that I was getting into Emmett's character more than I needed to. Jasper laughed at my outbursts.

We were about to play again until Emmett came in from his hunting trip.

"I thought you were playing X-box with Jasper, dear," said Esme.

"No, I went hunting. I was going to do that after I finished," Emmett clarified. That was my cue. I put the controller down and headed for the steps then pounced on him. Everyone was baffled as Emmett and I wrestled.

"What's going on here!?" cried Rosalie, looking back and forth at us. She broke us apart, getting into a defensive crouch. We stared at her intently,

"He's an impostor, Rose. Just look at him," I accused, trying to keep the amusement out of my voice.

"Come on, Rosie! Don't believe him. I'm your only monkey man," argued Emmett. Rosalie looked torn in two. When her sorrow was too much to bear, he busted into a fit of laughter.

"Gotcha!"

"What?" everyone said, for the exception of the Cullen men and I, who were laughing,

"If that's Uncle Emmett, then who's that?" Renesmee questioned. "Does that mean I have twin uncles?"

"No, you don't, Nessie," I answered, phasing back. Astonished gasps came from their mouths as they heard my voice. "It's only me."

"Yalena!?" she exclaimed, running towards me to hug me. "It's been long."

"Indeed it has," said a black-haired figure behind me. I pulled away from Nessie to see Bailey's golden eyes staring back at me. He smiled, seeming proud of himself for the first time in his life. "I've kept my promise, Yalena. Look."

Nessie looked up into my eyes. "He did a good job, staying with the diet. Sure, we had a little trouble, but he made it."

Jacob was still hunched over laughing. "That was rich. That look on Blondie's face was classic…" If Rosalie could blush, she would've been red as an apple.

"Shut up, dog!"

I just wondered how my life would've turned out if I had more moments like this.


	10. Paul

**9. Paul**

That night kept replaying in my head. My mother, laying motionless on the floor. Blood leaking out of her mouth, dropping to the carpet. My frantic cries for her to wake up. I had felt fear for the first time.

Mom was my best friend as much as I hated admitting it. I could talk to her about anything and she survived through the awkwardness. She was always a mother first. I was never second and she tried her best to raise me, even though there was a lot of stress on her body already. Mom was too self-reliant and, along with my temper, that didn't help with her condition.

On that night, she caught me sneaking out of the window. She told me that she was okay with me fulfilling my duties to the pack, that I didn't need to sneak around. Mom demanded that I stay safe and said that she loved me, something that I always took for granted.

When I returned home, Mom was reaching for the cabinet that held her medicine. I had surprised her, caused her to slip and fall. She went into a seizure. By the time I got her medicine, she grew still. I called her and called her, but got no answer. I grabbed the phone and called for the ambulance. They got there in about fifteen minutes.

I wasn't allowed to go with her. I was about to lose it then, but I heard my mother scold me. "Behave, hun," she had said, squeezing my hand before I was shooed off. I obeyed her. I soon followed the ambulance to Forks Hospital. I waited for about twenty five minutes to go see Mom.

Her gentle eyes came to life when she saw me. I approached her, taking her small hands in mine. She smiled consolingly, taking one away to stroke my hair.

"This wasn't your fault, hun. I should've known it was you," she had said, laying down. I didn't want to argue with her; I already caused her enough pain. She sighed, playing with her hands.

"Paul, I love you. Don't you ever forget that, okay?"

I clenched my fists. Why did she sound like she was saying goodbye? I just nodded my head. She yawned softly then smiled again, patting my arm. "Sounds like I'm tired. You go home and get some rest, too." She closed her eyes at about the same time the doctor came in.

"Are you related to Ms. Kelly here?" he had asked, checking out a chart in his hand.

"I'm her son," I had answered.

The doctor sighed heavily, putting his hand through his hair.

"I'm afraid your mother will have a ninety percent chance of falling into a coma. As a precaution, she is on life support as we speak."

When he had said that, I felt like bursting out of my skin. And I had, once I had made it out of the hospital. I haven't returned ever since.

Right now, I sat in the rain, awaiting death. I didn't feel like living without my mother. Sure, I wasn't around the house often and I barely hung around her, but she was important to me. She was there before I was a werewolf and after. She loved me just the same and she won't be able to now that she's trapped in a hospital.

Three months in, she still wasn't home. Three months in, I didn't phase back. The pack couldn't contact me from where I was. I ran across the boundary line where they couldn't go over unless Jake gave them permission and he was probably too in love with Nessie to let them.

I caught a strange scent nearby and it came closer until I saw a pair of legs cross my path. They stopped then approached me. The person who owned them happened to be that girl, Yalena. She was the one that had a big appetite. She sniffed at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Paul?"

I snorted to show my annoyance. I didn't want to be bothered right now. She rolled her eyes then got closer, hunkering down to meet my gaze.

"Well, _excuse _me for intruding. Where have you been for three months? Here?" she asked, my answer another snort. Couldn't she take a hint? I watched as she glanced around, measuring a distance. She turned back to me, hair drenched in rain.

"I'll be right back," she said, taking off like a speeding bullet. If I didn't know better, I'd say that she was half-vampire with that speed. The rain started to downpour, completely soaking through my fur. I shook it off, releasing the rain water from my gray coat. in that moment, Yalena returned with an umbrella and some clothes.

"Phase back and put these on," she said, placing the clothes on a group of bushes. She whirled around as I sniffed at them. It smelled like bloodsucker.

I'd rather-

"Put them on or die out here. Your choice," Yalena ordered, pulling up the umbrella. Who did she think she was? Sam? I obeyed anyway, phasing back and shrugging on the clothes. After I dressed, something pulled at my chest, pulling until I was next to Yalena. A warm sensation came over my body, relaxing me instantly.

"Are you done?" she asked, blue eyes meeting mine. It was then I felt a connection establish between us. Everything blurred around me, the brightest thing standing out being Yalena. I lived for her now. "Paul?" my angel called, waving her hand in front of my face. "Yeah, I'm done," I managed to say, still not getting over the fact that I imprinted.


	11. Faulty Self Control

**10. Faulty Self Control**

**Here's another!! This one's action packed! Hope you like it!**

* * *

On the way back to Emily's, Paul started to act strange. He kept pushing the umbrella on me even after I'd told him that I didn't need it. He constantly asked if I was cold or if I needed him to warm me up. He was fawning over me, to summarize.

"Yalena, are you sure you're not cold?" Paul asked for the _thousandth _time, handing me the umbrella again. I shoved him away, gritting my teeth together.

"No, Paul. I'm perfectly fine, see?" I said, giving him a toothy smile. His face seemed to light up at my beastly grin. I continued to walk up the path that led to Emily's house until I felt the venom pulse wildly through my veins; I shapeshifted too much today. Paul saw my hand clutch over my chest and panicked.

"Yalena, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone, all right?" I growled, opening the door. Remi was locking lips with Melanie, causing me to almost upchuck. I ran upstairs to find that the bathroom was occupied so I skipped downstairs, where Remi and Paul looked at me with concerned eyes. One of them knew that if the venom remained, I would give into my vampire half. Something I never did.

Paul took a step towards me in which I took two back. I felt the venom stowing itself within my fangs, making my throat unbearably dry. I took notice of the blood flowing in every individual's body, becoming mere food for me in a few seconds. Ravenous growls ripped through my throat, alerting Remi. He held Melanie protectively in his arms, his green eyes glinting dangerously.

"Yalena, what?" Paul stammered, getting close again. That was when I was locked within my own body. I tackled him to the floor, baring my fangs. He flipped me so that it was I under him. He held my hands over my head, calling the other shapeshifters. I flopped like a fish under his hold, snapping and snarling at him.

He just glared at me sadly, longingly. My throat burned again and somehow, I wrenched out of his grasp to take a bite out of his neck. He let go of me, screaming, as a pair of hands dragged me away. I broke out of their hold as well. Suddenly, more hands restrained me. Two around my waist, two to my shoulders, and two at my stomach. I was soon surrounded by more than ten werewolves, including Elise and Leslie and surprisingly, Yves.

They all struggled to take me outside, where he stood shirtless and shaking. I could still hear Paul groan, whispering my name in confusion. I wanted to resurface, take control of myself once again to care for him. My rage and bloodlust prevented that from happening. I tore myself away from Embry and Seth's arms to attack my father, who phased into a great gray and white wolf. I phased also, into a duplicate of him. This proved that I was his daughter. I nipped at his flanks while he pulled at my tail, biting into it. It didn't harm me none so I clawed at his sides, marking his furry flesh. He grumbled then forced me to the ground, teeth burying into my neck. He made a mind link with me.

_Yalena, must you be so vicious?_ he yelled. I found enough strength to answer.

_Yes, I do! You _deserve_ it_!

I brought my teeth down on his leg until it gave out from beneath him. He whined, dropping down to tend to it. At the sight of the blood, I began to go mad. Yves' wound was coated with it and it was just calling to me. Before I lunged at it, Elise jumped in the way. She held my muzzle in her arms, tightening to her chest.

"Stop this, Lena!" she cried. When I resisted, she looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"You're willing to hurt me, too?" I realized that her shoulder dislocated itself when I fought her grasp. My self-control was getting weaker and weaker as I succumbed to my rebellious vampire side. I tossed Elise aside like a rag doll, angering Remi and Leslie both. They charged at me, pinning me down.

"Wake up, Yalena!" Remi shouted, eyes spilling over with tears. "This isn't you, dear!" I phased back, grabbing his throat. He gurgled as I tightened my hold. Leslie attacked, locking arms with me. In the corner of my eye, I saw pale blurs running into the house, one forming into a female figure. Bella Cullen. There was another, settling into Emmett.

The vampire Yalena grew anxious at the challenge. There was a quick exchange of words and Leslie broke away from me, Remi in hand. I wanted to dart after them, but some invisible force stopped me. A second passed and I was on my back, Emmett binding me on the ground. I thrashed uncontrollably until another blur came to me. It was Jasper and I was instantly calmed down. It wasn't long until I was myself again. Once I took in my surroundings, I collapsed. I had hurt so many people, possibly killed one due to my bloodlust. My body shook as I sobbed at the monster I unleashed upon those who cared about me. Emmett and Jasper held me consolingly, muttering sweet assurances to me. I couldn't stop crying, not even when Yves limped over. He lifted me as if I was a baby again and hummed a lullaby to simmer me down. I slowly reclined into the arms of slumber.

I dreamed a horrible dream. The Volturi came for me, requesting that I return to them and be useful again. I refused and everyone I knew died by their hands. I was all alone in the world again, like I was before…

Cold lips brushed against my forehead, shushing me. My eyes cracked open to see Bailey's black hair hovered over my face. The French vampire smiled gently, removing a lock of my hair from my sweaty cheek.

"Morning, sweetheart," he greeted, squeezing my hand. "How are you feeling?"

I tried stretching, but my body ached, especially my neck. Then I remembered Yves biting my neck. I fought against the pain and stretched anyway, howling into the pillow below my head. I heard my bones crack and sighed wearily.

"I'm feeling like a monster," I answered truthfully, plopping back onto the pillow. "Where am I?"

"Evelyn's house. Don't worry, Yves isn't here at the moment," Bailey replied, patting my lap. "He's helping Carlisle patch up the shapeshifters."

I closed my eyes, keeping the bad memories out of my head.

"Do they know?" I asked.

"_Everything_. Sam wants you to stay with Yves until things are sorted out," Bailey admitted. "Embry said that having a sister like you might be fun."

I smiled at that. Despite what wounds I gave him, Embry still thought of me in a friendly way. Ginger and Gene walked in, along with Lyre.

"Still kickin', boss?" Ginger teased, sitting at my feet. I nodded, laughing weakly. We sat in silence for a while, listening to the footsteps approaching the room. The door opened, revealing the woman from the store: Evelyn. She came to me, scooping me in her arms. My coven left to give us privacy. Evelyn sobbed into my shoulder, calling me all sorts of pet names.

"I knew I saw your eyes open, baby girl! I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to take you back from Yves," she blubbered, running her fingers through my hair. I was happy that she had faith in the existence of my life so I hugged her back. She pulled away, smiling a pure smile.

"How old are you now? Four hundred?" she asked, chuckling awkwardly.

"Add nine years to that and you're good," I corrected.

We spent that afternoon talking, getting to know each other better. I learned that Evelyn preferred to be called Mom and that she loved trinkets and knickknacks hence the reason why she ran a souvenir shop. Another is that she's immortal due to the fact that she's a forest nymph. Mom found Yves in the forest she was monitoring. He was injured and she nursed him back to health. They fell in love and had me. Apparently, Yves dropped me off in Europe so no one in his pack would be able to kill me because of my forbidden existence. It didn't change what I thought of him.

"Are you well enough to visit Sam and the others?" Mom asked, rubbing my back. I nodded, wincing when I lifted my leg. I got up nonetheless and went downstairs.

"You're fully healed, Yalena?"

Yves sat in the living room, tending to his wounded leg. I just ignored him and headed towards the door. I was about to go until he called my name.

"You're right," he said. "I _do_ deserve it."

Yves hobbled over to me and gave me a hug. "Just know that I'm happy that you're here even if you aren't knowing that I'm alive."

There was no use in shunning him; he would just be overly persistent and annoying. It didn't mean that I had to like him, though. I hugged him back, full force. He grunted and I grinned.

"I forgive you, but I still don't like you," I said. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Fair enough." I went out of the house, feeling oddly incomplete.


	12. Strong Intuition

**11. Strong Intuition**

**Thanks for the help mooch 11!! Hope you enjoy everybody! This one's longer than usual! Hope you laugh, too! Yalena's pretty funny in this one.**

* * *

"I said I'm sorry, Sam! What do I have to do, jump off a cliff!?" I argued as Sam blocked the door with his massive frame. He kept adjusting every time I ducked my head to see the damage I've caused. I caught a glimpse of Emily's worried face behind the Alpha. He blocked me from her view, pushing me back lightly.

"I am sorry, Yalena, but you lied. In order to be a part of the pack, you have to be honest since a pack is based on trust and dedication. You have to earn our trust to be accepted again," Sam explained, turning his back to me. I watched as both sides of Emily's face go sad when he walked in the house, his expression indifferent. I sighed. Oh, joy. I guess I set myself up for that. Well, time to head back to the Cullens.

I decided to run so I won't have any trouble like the other day. The trees were blurring at the speed I traveled, looking like a distorted image as I glided. I caught the familiar scents of the four members of my coven and smiled. They were at my side, enjoying the wind whipping through their hair. Lyre danced over to me.

"How'd it go?" she asked, talking about my situation with Sam and the other shapeshifters.

"I have to gain their trust to be accepted again. I have no idea on how to do that," I said. We reached the fork in the road and turned right. The mansion-like house was in view and we slowed down considerably enough so we wouldn't crash into it.

"Why don't you offer to be their slave for eternity?" Gene suggested, disentangling his blonde hair. I gave him a look that shut him out of the conversation and made him meander into the house. I sat down in the back of Emmett's truck and gazed up into the dark storm clouds.

As I gazed into them, I couldn't help that something was going to happen. There was a buzzing in the back of my head that foresaw it. That buzzing would be my gift. It had help me with Bailey, back when he had trouble with his control. It had told me where to go at the time I located most of my coven mates. It was also the one thing that made me thank my being part vampire. It was basically a strong sense of intuition, that feeling in your gut that foreshadows an event bound to happen.

"Yalena?"

I stopped sky-gazing when Carlisle parked his car alongside Emmett's truck. He must have came from work. He got out of the car gracefully and greeted me with a kind smile. I smiled back, not as brightly, but he accepted it.

"How are you doing, Carlisle?" I asked, trying to be friendly.

"I am fine, Yalena. Thank you for asking. May I ask how you're doing?" he replied, turning the car alarm on.

"Sam doesn't trust me anymore, but besides that, I am pretty well," I lied, hoping that he didn't sense the small drop of sadness in my voice. Carlisle managed to smile again, making it not as bright as the first.

"I'm sure he will come around soon. He's concerned for his family, is all. Don't worry," he said consolingly, heading into the house after patting me amicably on the shoulder. I felt Bailey's eyes staring at me. I turned to him, his golden eyes blinking furiously.

"What's with you?"

"I'm sorry. Were you attempting to make friendly conversation, Yalena?" Bailey said, dramatically placing a hand over his heart. "I am shocked, _mademoiselle_!"

"Shut up," I retorted, hopping off of Emmett's truck. "I haven't had Remi to bully around for a while, so I'm trying not to be totally cut off from the social world."

I walked over to the vampire, placing a hand on his shoulder. "By the way, he imprinted."

That was when Bailey started to get out of control with the French gestures. He kept exhaling, the sound resembling someone hyperventilating one single breath at a time.

"_Pas terrible_! Who is the unfortunate soul who has to deal with that idiot?" he asked incredulously.

"A girl a part of Sam's pack named Melanie. I told her to beat him up every time he goes too far with his flirting. Of course, it's for my enjoyment…" I trailed off, thinking back on what I did to him. Sensing that the humor in my voice disappeared, Bailey lost his.

"Bailey…do you think I'm weak for letting things go too far like they did?" I asked, uncertain of how the question sounded coming out of my mouth.

"Yalena, you are _not _weak. You're very strong, the reason why you're the leader of this coven, not me." He paused to laugh at the possibility. "Why, if I was in charge, I'd probably kill us all."

"Ya got that right," Ginger teased, suddenly coming alive in the conversation. Lyre was in the house, possibly bothering Alice. She was attracted to a personality so similar to her own.

"You didn't have to _agree_, Ginger," Bailey whined, an action I just had to roll my eyes at. "My point is…see, you made me forget!"

Ginger giggled, shaking her head as she headed into the house. "Vampires don't forget, Bailey!" I nodded my head, enraging Bailey even further. I think I found my punching bag for the rest of eternity.

"Yalena, _you _didn't have to agree with _her_! I swear…"

It was then the buzzing in the back of my head grew intense and I started to hear pained moans. _Emily_, the intuitive voice shouted. _Emily needs help, hurry_! Before I took off, I told Bailey to stay put and tell Gene to follow me immediately. Something else told me that I needed him, too.

Gene's ability was to cause somebody to go into deep hypnosis, separating them from intense agony or emotion. He would come in handy. We dashed through the trees, swiftly and quickly. Thunder shook the air as the rain started to fall heavily on our heads. The dark storm clouds ominously followed us from above when we made it to the house. I turned the doorknob, but it wouldn't go all of the way. I listened carefully and heard the panicked voices of at least three people. From what I could tell, it wasn't anyone who welcomed me.

"Open the door!" I yelled, pounding on the door.

"Says who?" That was Jared, one of the werewolves that held me back. I think I might have broke his arm.

"It's Yalena! Please, you have to let me in." I tried to sound innocent. Too bad Jared didn't think I was.

"Sam said not to let you in-" he was interrupted by Emily's moan- "Don't worry, Emily. We'll get you safe."

"You don't know what you're doing!" I reasoned, furiously trying not to unleash my temper.

"And _you _do? You'll probably try to suck all the blood out of her, like you almost did to Paul!" exclaimed another voice, belonging to Quil. Well, that hurt. My half-brother came to my defense.

"Dude, she's right! She does have about three hundred years of experience," he argued, making me smile. I was starting to like him already. Quil still wasn't going to accept anytime soon so I ripped the door partially off its hinges, taking him by surprise.

"_Fine_, rip down the door! Just know that it's your death wish Sam will be granting," the shapeshifter said, staring down at Emily worriedly.

"Do you think I care about getting killed by Sam? Emily's the priority here so move over!" I retorted, pushing him out of the way. I moved her head onto my lap and spoke to her gently while I gestured for Gene to come closer.

"Listen to me, Emily," I said, her face scrunched up in pain as she nodded her head. "Grab onto my arms, okay? It will help you concentrate on pushing the baby out." She did as told, but corrected me.

"_Babies_. They're twins."

"Sam's going to be surprised," I remarked to myself before turning to Quil. "Quil?"

"What?" came his harsh reply. I can't wait to beat him up after this.

"Get some blankets, will you? And Embry, get some scissors. Make sure that they are sterilized," I ordered.

"You got it, sis," he said. He's such a good brother.

After I got the needed items, I told Gene to work his magic on Emily. He calmly told her that her babies would not be affected by his hypnosis. Even though the hypnosis blocks out any pain affecting the body, the body still reacts and that was why I asked Emily to hold my arms; she might subconsciously react to pushing the babies out. I replaced my lap with some pillows and went to the receiving end. This was not going to be pretty. I might be a hybrid, but nothing scares me more than looking down a woman's womb. I did this once about sixty- five years ago with Ginger when she was born and that was atrocious. Who knew Dragons _didn't _come out of eggs? Imagine my surprise.

I shook of that memory as soon as Emily's hand buried into the bare flesh of my arms. It didn't hurt, but I was aware of it. If the skin breaks and I start bleeding, that would mean that Emily was dealing with some serious pain. After all, she was giving birth without medical assistance. She had _mythical _assistance. I couldn't help, however, wandering about in my mind as the moment passed before my eyes. These children would have a weird story every time they ask about their birth. Well, a four-hundred-and-nine-year-old werewolf-vampire hybrid and an enigma named Gene helped give birth to you....

A wail interrupted my ridiculous rant. A small baby boy was in my arms, covered in who-knows-what. He was crying loudly, which was a good sign. No fluid in still in the lungs. Quil, who stared in awe at my heavy concentration, handed me a blanket. Well, I snatched it from him. I took a chance to tease him before I get back to business.

"Who's sucking blood? I know I'm not!"

I snipped the umbilical cord, and wrapped the baby in the blanket. He looked just like Sam, reminding me of how pissed off he's going to be after he sees me in the house or the ruined door hinges. I handed Sam Jr. to Embry, who cradled the baby carefully.

"Push some more, Emily," Gene instructed softly, green eyes glowing eerily. Emily obeyed silently, gripping my arms more tightly. It felt like I was giving birth in a moment. A few more minutes passed and out came a baby girl. She didn't cry. I patted her back softly and she cried. I cringed at what was covering her back, bundling her into a blanket after I cut off the umbilical cord. I handed her to Quil. Emily passed out once Gene released her from the hypnosis and I congratulated him for his good work.

"No, Yalena. You handled everything professionally," he said, smiling gently. I couldn't help, but return a smile of my own. It died after what I saw next.


	13. Yalena vs Newborns

**12. Yalena vs. Newborns **

"Oh, joy," I muttered. There they were, just staring at me with wild, black eyes. Alongside the trees were newborns, marveling at the scent of Emily's blood. I was surprised that they didn't repel at the smell of werewolves, but these three would do anything to calm their burning throats.

Embry held onto Sam Jr. tighter, a knee-jerk reaction, when he heard my reaction upon seeing the vampires. He, along with Quil, recoiled at the sickeningly sweet scent that came with them.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

"I'll phase and see," Quil offered, placing the baby girl in Gene's arms. I halted him; I needed to handle this myself.

"No, I'll go. You guys stay and protect Emily and her babies," I commanded and took off, slamming the door back in place before they could protest. I approached the newborns with caution, not trying to seem threatening. They could be friendly, right? If a fight could be avoided, that would ease up the tension I was feeling right now. Once I reached them, a brunet vampire stepped forward, his smile wickedly inviting.

"Hello, my name is Nicolas," he introduced, moving onto the next two members of his small coven. "Their names are Derrick and Kendra. Is this your hunting area?"

He didn't sense my shape shifter blood. I guess I need to send a warning their way so they won't come for revenge when Sam and the others tear one of them apart.

"This land belongs to a werewolf so beware," I said, taking on a threatening tone in my voice. Nicolas began to catch my drift until the female just _had _to be nosy. Her wild blonde hair bounced as she took a deliberate step frontward.

"But you're a vampire, aren't you? What is your business here?" she questioned, tilting her head in confusion. I stifled an "Oh, joy" and tried to keep my cool. How was I going to explain that? Maybe this will work.

"I was called here so the werewolves could explain the boundaries, that's all," I said matter-of-factly, but the other male continued the probing process.

"It could be a trap. Don't werewolves despise the likes of our kind, Nicolas?" he suggested, turning to the brunette leader. Nicolas nodded, a contemplative look on his face.

"He _is _right, you know," he agreed. "We'll stay here just in case they attempt to get rid of you, since you were kind enough to tell us."

_Patience of a saint, patience of a saint. Practice what you preach, Yalena, _I thought.

"I can handle myself, you go and hunt somewhere else," I assured.

"Why so anxious for us to go? Are you hiding something from us?" Derrick implied, black eyes flickering over to the house. I was thankful that the rain hadn't stopped because if it did, it could turn deadly. Nicolas put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. I internally sighed in relief.

"We will take your word for it. Take care, friend," he relented, turning around to go back into the woods. I whirled around myself, the buzzing in my head returning suddenly. _The female_, the intuitive voice yelled. I dove to the ground and growled silently when Kendra flew over me, landing on her feet. I realized my mistake. I didn't conceal my heartbeat well enough.

"You have a heartbeat! I thought your scent was a little more tempting than it should be," mused Kendra, lowering herself into a crouching position. Did I say "oh, joy," already?

"Oh, joy."

The female vampire lunged at me, knocking me down on the wet grass. She snarled and bared her teeth at me, desperately trying to pierce my neck. I phased and brought her leg into my mouth, shaking her furiously until it disconnected from her body completely.

The metallic screeching sounded the same as her scream when I went to tearing apart the rest of her limbs. I heard Derrick scream her name painfully; he must've been her mate. I changed into Ginger so I could burn the pieces. As I did that, Derrick ran up behind me then tackled me, teeth pressing against the skin of my neck. I phased again, back to my wolf form, but that didn't help. He buried his teeth deeper, deeper, until he broke the skin. I let out a whine, then shook him off. His venom, mixed with mine, made it lethal for my heart. The vampire went on an attacking spree, breaking several bones in my body. I howled, hoping that Sam and the others weren't too far away to not hear me. I shifted back into Ginger, laying helplessly on the grass. Derrick leant over me, a pondering expression on his face.

"Just what are you?"

With all of my strength, I reached up and snapped his head off. It was arduous trying to rip apart a vampire without the use of your legs, but somehow I pulled it off. I blew a heavy plume of fire over his scattered body parts then phased back to my original form. Nicolas ran away, I guess. My breath became very labored. It was something I needed to do to focus on not turning. My heart thundered louder than the heavens as the rain clouded over my eyes, obscuring my view. If I died here, what would happen to those I left behind? Would they care and acknowledge my death as a noble deed or would they not even mention it? Why should _I _care? At least, the Volturi won't be able to use me as their watering hole again.

I closed my eyes, the darkness reminding me of my "childhood" days. I remembered the tall, cloaked figures as they danced around me, taking their fill of me as they smiled in satisfaction at my pain. I was broken multiple times for their amusement until I gave into their wishes, their desires. That one desire was my blood. It was my blood the Volturi were interested in. It was described as fully replenishing and bittersweet. I was used as a watering hole for the Volturi, the worse part being my blood never ran out as long as the venom was present. The pain never stopped.

A couple of years into living in the Volturi household, I grew tired of them taking their fill of me whenever they wanted. I fought back and discovered my strength, tearing those royals apart. Aro Volturi admired my strength despite my shapeshifter blood. He actually offered a position as his protector. I turned it down and Caius Volturi ordered that I be killed the next day.

That was how I met Bailey.

He was visiting Volterra, having been told that he could join the Volturi Guard because of his power. The Volturis saw that he was thirsty and ordered him to take a drink from me. He traveled to the cell I was kept in and stopped in his tracks. He immediately refused, once he learned of my situation, and escaped with me to France, where Remi and his sisters saved us from a tracker. Gene and Ginger were found in Egypt, and I accepted them since both of them were born at the wrong time. I knew they would miss me if I chose to die. I raised them, with the help of the others, of course.

I opened my rain-soaked eyes, staring dazedly at the storm clouds as I heard Gene call my name. His footsteps were cushioned by the wet grass, making soft, sloppy noises. His face looked pained, like he witnessed some horrible event.

"Yalena! Hang in there," he commanded, picking me up. As we went inside, I heard frantic wolf pants nearby as my heart faltered.


	14. Out of Body Experience

**13. Out of Body Experience**

I was having an out-of-body experience. My body was being placed on the couch in the living room, where Embry, Jared, and Quil glared at me worriedly. I could see why; my body was broken and mangled, bent out of place in some places. I didn't feel any of it as it was inflicted, which was weird. My legs were broken based on the way they flopped uselessly like rubber. Carefully, Gene adjusted them so they were on top of some pillows. He checked my pulse as Sam and the other members of the pack entered. I didn't know what caught his attention more: the babies, Emily passed out on the floor, or me. He seemed torn between the three. He kneeled next to Emily, waking her and kissing her lovingly as he commented about his children.

"Yalena and Gene helped me out. They were really-" she started to say, but stopped when she saw my crumpled body. "What happened?"

Gene let out a short gasp as soon as he felt that my pulse was faltering. Paul came next to him, stroking my hair. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he imprinted on me.

"There were newborns out there earlier and Yalena fought them off. She got injured pretty bad. Her pulse is weak, though."

Paul appeared stressed looking at my pale complexion. "Will she be okay?"

"As long as her heart keeps beating, she will," the Sphinx answered, patting my lap. The shapeshifter carefully sat my legs on his lap, placing himself beside me. Sam watched the scene, guilt covering his face.

"Thank you, Yalena," he said. He _would _thank me in my sleep. He then turned to the door, which made a creaking sound as it opened. "What happened to the door?"

"Uh…" began Embry.

"Yalena did it. We were just following orders, Sam," Quil responded almost immediately, my brother driving his elbow between his ribs. I needed to beat him up, _now_. I pushed myself into my body then became animate, snatching a pillow and throwing it at Quil.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed.

"Shut doesn't go up," Quil replied childishly.

"You're lucky it doesn't because if my legs were working, 'shut' would be my foot going up your-"

"Calm down, Lena," Embry said, pointing to Sam Jr. I calmed down, crossing my arms over my chest as Paul stared at me with concern.

"What?" I asked. Was he still mad at me for what happened? Sam did say I needed to earn the pack's trust and everything. "Are you mad at me for what happened? Because I want you to know that I apologized at least a thousand times. Or do I have to be thrown off a cliff?"

"No, I'm not mad at you," he said, sounding a bit sheepish. He has to be kidding me! I go on a rampage, biting him in the process and injuring several of his pack members, including my own and he isn't a _smidge _of angry!?

"You're not mad at me," I repeated flatly. "Isn't this ironic? Don't you have a temper?"

"He is patient with you, Yalena," Sam answered.

"And why is that?" I probed.

"He imprinted on you."

So my suspicions were correct. Now I have _two _punching bags. I wondered how that would turn out. Paul looked at me expectantly, like I was about to run away or something.

"I'm okay with your imprinting, just prepare for bruises," I said the last part to myself in vampire speed.

Paul sighed, eager that I approved.

Suddenly, my heart started to slow, thumping wearily in my chest. Most of the things I saw blurred in and out, the cries I heard weren't coherent, and I couldn't feel anything. I was losing all of my senses, one by one, but the only thing I was concerned with was Paul. It was probably because of the imprinting. I couldn't die without saying goodbye to him, apologize to him one last time. Of course, I still felt guilty for what had happened. Despite my situation, I cared for his life more than my own. I knew my coven needed me, also, and I them, however, the pull was too strong. New incoherent voices babbled on. I tried my hardest to understand the words coming out of their mouths.

"…Boss…"

"Yalena…dying…"

"Alice…a vision…"

I failed to comprehend what they were talking about, on the other hand, I knew the owners of these voices. Ginger was one of them, her voice heavy with sadness. Bailey's voice was coated with disbelief, not coming to terms with the state I was in. The last voice belonged to Carlisle, speaking of Alice's power for some reason. There was another voice, but it was too distant for me to identify it. I opened my eyes halfway, seeing Paul stare at me intensely. The muscles in my mouth reacted to his warm, brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Paul," I uttered, slipping into unconsciousness or what I thought was unconsciousness.

I was having an out-of-body experience again except this time, it was stronger. Everything was clear, my senses having returned. I watched as Paul grabbed my hand tightly, face scrunched up in pain. Carlisle checked my pulse and wore the same expression. Embry handed Sam Jr. off to Emily and rushed over to my still body.

"No, Lena!" he exclaimed, claiming my other hand. He kissed it furiously, trying to wake me. My body didn't respond at all. Bailey, Ginger, and Gene stared blankly at my motionless body, not registering that I had died.

Why was this happening again and now, of all times? I forced myself at my lifeless corpse, ending up in the same place I had been: outside of it. Emily's baby girl began crying, like her mother and wouldn't calm down until Sam held them consolingly. Ginger went into Gene's arms, crying shamelessly. Bailey dry sobbed, resting his lips on his pale hand. He approached me, lightly stroking my hair.

"Yalena, don't you leave, yet. You're stronger than this, sweetheart," he said, the dry sobs getting stronger until Ginger had to break from Gene's hold to embrace him to keep him together.

"Bailey, it's gonna be all right," she assured, failing to hold in her tears. "I don't know how we're gonna do it, but we'll get through this together."

Seeing my coven mates miserable like this made me shed a few tears myself. I guess I got my answer to who would miss me if I died. Was this happening because of what I wished upon myself? I wanted to wake up, console them and tell them that I was okay. I didn't need to see them like this, full of sorrow and emptiness in their eyes. They didn't need to see me like that, broken, battered, and inanimate. There were footsteps at the door, belonging to the rest of my coven. Remi, Leslie, Elise, and Lyre became still at the sight.

"N-no. Y-Yalena, no!" Remi screamed. "Who did this!? I swear, I'll tear them apart!"

"There's no need," Gene answered. "She already did, but one got away."

"They're lucky that there isn't a full moon out! Damn it!" the werewolf spat, burying his hands in his red hair. Leslie busted into tears, causing her brother to simmer down. He brought both of his sisters into his arms, lightly kissing the top of their heads.

I started to become frustrated. I don't want this to happen! Tears streamed down my face like little rivers, merging at the bottom of my chin. Even Lyre lost the intense smile on her face. She was supposed to be happy, like she usually was. Maybe not happy at what she was seeing, but happy, nonetheless.

It was at this moment time froze. Everybody in the room grew impossibly still, expressions stationary. What was happening? A bell-like voice called out to me, saying my name repeatedly until I answered it.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Are you the one responsible for this?"

The voice giggled. "Turn around and I'll answer…"

I did as told then took a step back at what I saw. The black cloak, and pale features. I snarled while the vampire smiled.

"Volturi…"

"You are correct. To be more specific, Adelle Tricia Volturi. I am not an enemy; more like a friend." The vampire lowered the hood of the cloak to reveal a pair of golden eyes. That was weird. Volturis fed off of human blood, not animal. She chuckled at my bewilderment, smoothing down her brown hair.

"Five hundred years of concealing my thoughts and true intentions were worth it to see you, dear. I am a good… _friend _of your father's. I hope to warn you of Aro's plans. I needed to use my power of astral projection and time manipulation so I could instruct you on what you need to do. Are you willing to listen?"

I nodded my head.

"I am going to keep you in this form for a while. Don't worry, your body won't decay and it won't be removed. Your friends will protect it. By tomorrow morning, a certain few will be able to hear you because of your connection to them. Once that happens, tell them that the Volturi will be coming in a time span of six days. They have found out your location through the black-haired vampire called Bailey. His control issues caused trouble with a coven nearby the area you have last occupied. You will have your body back before then. I will still guide you since my body is being guarded by the fellow werewolves Yves used to associate with.

"That is all. I wish you good luck. And would you please tell Yves, once you get your body back, that Adelle misses him?"

"Of course. Thank you, I guess," I said, grateful.

Adelle just hovered next to me, resuming time with a snap of her fingers. So the Volturi were coming. Oh, joy. At least, I will get my body back. All I have to wait while everyone suffers. I wiped the fresh tears from my cheeks. I hope that they didn't think that this was some cruel joke when I did.


	15. Hovering Around

**14. Hovering around**

I had taken the liberty to travel around since I was stuck in this astral form for a couple of more hours until morning. The news of my "death" reached Mom and Yves by Embry. He had to catch her when he told I died. She collapsed and burst into tears, wailing my pet name. It must've been terrible to know that your daughter passed on as soon as you just met her. Yves shared the same pain and that made me like a little more. At least, he didn't contradict his words. If he did and it hit morning, I would've asked Paul to beat him up. He was still holding my body at the Cullens' house, being very overprotective of it. That was a good thing, meaning that Adelle had been truthful when she said my body would be protected while I informed a certain somebody of the Volturi. After that information has been passed, we would go into our respective bodies. Adelle looked at Yves longingly, as if she was ashamed to gaze upon him. The shapeshifter glanced at the spot she was hovering occasionally, sensing her there. Something in his eyes told me he and Adelle shared a special connection. As to what connection may be, I don't know.

The brunette followed me when I turned to exit the house. I was going to check on my body for a moment then see to Sam and my pack. Astral travel was much more exhilarating than any vampire or werewolf speed. Everything blurs, but it also smears as well. I loved it very much; I suggested that Adelle should try testing this out on me more often. She responded with a small smile. Once things blurred back together, we found ourselves in a rather tense situation.

Paul was cradling my body to his chest, feral growls ripping through his throat as Leah approached it cautiously. The Cullens watched carefully, prepared to take on any threat this brought.

"Paul," called the female shapeshifter, "let her go. We just want to give her a proper burial."

"Back off, Leah!" he warned, never ceasing his growls. "Or you'll end up hurt."

Oh, joy. Imprinting is not only a beautiful thing, it's also dangerous, especially when it happens to a temperamental shapeshifter. Bailey was on Paul's side, of course, the rest of my group staring at them in shock. Ginger was sat on Gene's lap- wait, a minute. _On his lap_!? Whoa, ho, ho! Has a love connection developed between my two favorite coven members? I'll have to keep that favorite part to myself. I'm getting ahead of myself already. Bailey kept his eyes on everyone, ready for any unexpected moves. Leave it to those two to fawn over me in my time of need.

"I wouldn't want to hurt a lady, Paul, but if she takes another step, Leah will be registered as an exception," Bailey threatened. Leah was about to protest, however, it took all of her strength to walk away, shivering like a rattlesnake's tail. I have heard from Seth that his older sister had problems with phasing unexpectedly before once she was part of Sam's pack. It caused too much trouble. Now that she was with Jacob's pack, she had great control. We talked rarely and whatever relationship we had wasn't considered as a friendship, but we were okay with each other. Seth patted his sister's shoulder consolingly to help calm her.

I wasn't sure to leave to check on Sam and the others because of this ordeal. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of my valiant protectors. Heaven help them if they did. I wasn't going to tolerate that when I got it back.

"You have very nice friends, dear," Adelle commented. "They will _all _be fine, don't you worry. Any last stops before morning?"

I decided to take her word for it again, studying each and every face prior to dashing out of the door, into the trees. The area smudged around us once more, pulling back together as soon as we were in Emily's house. Carlisle was there, examining the health of Emily and her babies. Sam watched over them like a hawk as his babies cooed comfortably in the doctor's arms.

He smiled, handing each of them back to their respective parent. The smile wasn't as bright as his other ones.

"There are both very healthy, Sam," he announced. "Did you decide on their names, yet?"

Emily nodded her head, while the Alpha looked confusedly at her. He regained his composure, sitting next to his wife.

"If you're okay with it, Sam, I decided to name the babies after Yalena and Gene. Does Adrienne and Gene Uley sound good to you?" Emily asked, smiling weakly.

Sam seemed reluctant at first, but gave in eventually. "Of course. It honors them. I would've made Yalena their godmother, seeing that she helped you while I was gone, but…"

Oh, they are _killing _me with their sadness! How much longer must I suffer? The tears started flowing down my face again. No use in bottling it in. I let the rhythm of my sobs lull me in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"It is morning, now." Adelle allowed me to take a break from such sorrow and desolation, not wanting me to witness any more of it from my pack and friends when they discovered the name of the female twin. She tapped my shoulder, making my eyes snap open in alert. We were at the Cullen household again, the vampires still observing the two unlikely allies. Jasper and Emmett, especially. They were like brothers to me, in the short time we spent together. Alice curled up against the empath, blaming herself for not seeing this earlier.

"These Cullens will get the job done, I just know it," Adelle murmured to herself, then turning to me. "My power will allow you to speak to one of them, I'm afraid. I have stayed in this form too long, so please forgive me. Choose wisely," the Volturi instructed.

I went over the possibilities in my head. Paul and Bailey was out of the question since they all thought they were crazy enough for guarding a cadaver. I glanced over at Esme and ruled her out, too. I knew her body didn't have the ability to give out from stress, but this was too much for her to bear already. She shouldn't think she was going mad by hearing my voice. Alice seemed like a good idea, then again, I was afraid that she'll have an overreaction to that, as well. Edward would appear mad, also; responding to the thoughts of an invisible hybrid never seemed like a good sign. Who to choose, who to choose? I know exactly who would be perfect! I just have to clarify one thing, though.

"Can the person I choose see me, too?" I asked.

"Of course. Which one do you choose?"

* * *

**Who do you think it is? If you guess correctly, I'll let mention you as a character in the story later on. It's the least I can do for people who have reviewed this story!**


	16. A Weird Day

**15. A Weird Day**

**It was Nessie! Only **_Luv4Uncas_** and** _ladyxvamp-wolves _**got it right. I'm waiting for you guys' character information!**

* * *

"Renesmee." I pointed to the curly-haired girl peacefully napping in Jacob's arms. I didn't want to disrupt her slumber, but this was a life or death situation here. Adelle nodded her head, doing some sort of motion with her hand. She urged me to say something to alert the sleeping hybrid.

"Psst!" I hissed. Nessie jerked awake, startling Jacob. He adjusted her then went back to observing Paul and Bailey. "Nessie, look up here and be quiet!"

She did as told, chocolate brown eyes staring directly into my blue gaze. They lit up in recognition and happiness. I smiled gently as she went across the room to get a piece of paper. I was grateful for her immediate understanding. I floated to her, Adelle close behind me. She wrote in elegant script even though the pen strokes were rushed.

_Are you a ghost now? _it read.

"Not exactly. Astral projection is more of the appropriate response, really. Call it an extreme out-of-body experience," I elaborated, wringing my hands together.

_So you are still alive, just not in your body?_ she questioned. Her intelligence is stooping me, but I had no problem with it. As long as she got a hold on how things are now with me.

"You got it. I want you to tell them that using your power if they don't believe your words. That way, they can see the truth. Also this: the Volturi is coming in six days and before then, I'll have my body back. Oh, tell Paul and Bailey 'thank you'." I had to express my gratitude somehow in this state of being.

Renesmee went over to Jacob, placing her hand on his cheek. He had that glazed expression on his face as she did this, lost in her thoughts she shared with him.

"Yalena's alive?" he asked, blinking furiously. "And the Volturi's coming!?"

Quiet gasps of surprised spread throughout the room, Bella and Edward's being the loudest. I remembered that Sam told us that the Volturi came for Nessie a year ago, so I could see where their panicked reactions came from. I called for her one more time, informing her that they're coming for my coven, not her after she showed a select few that she was telling the truth.

"Yalena says that they're coming for her and her coven, not me. Why would they be after her, Bailey?" she asked the vampire, who looked extremely down all of a sudden. The answer involved himself, of course.

"Centuries ago, the Volturi requested for my audience. They adored my locating power which can be used to track down any person if I knew their name. Aro Volturi, especially. He said I would be useful to the Volturi Guard by using it to gather more soldiers, also the fact that when I needed to _feed_, my food would be delivered to me. I was still a newborn then and I was lost. I hated myself for thirsting for something that sustains the life of people. I didn't want to take anything from anyone, even if they asked me to. Aro noticed how my eyes were blackened with thirst and asked for me to take my fill of a girl they had kept in a cell nearby.

"I was curious and went there to see this girl. That girl was Yalena and she was prepared to fight for her life. I told her I was no threat and the only way I could prove it to her was to tell her about my struggles. She agreed to help me if I broke her out of her imprisonment. We left that night and ran into Remi and the girls in France. Remi, being the dog-headed imbecile he was, thought I was the threat and attacked me. Yalena stopped us from fighting when a tracker came from behind. Luckily, it was a full moon that night.

"We escaped to Egypt, where little Gene hid us when I had an…_attraction _to human blood that was too sweet to resist. He helped me to resist using that hypnotizing power of his. We stayed there for about a couple of years up until we heard word about Dragon hunts. That was when we ran into Ginger's mother.

"She was heavily pregnant and sought for Yalena's assistance. She agreed, bringing Gene along with her. Ginger's mother was giving birth and I had to be removed because of my sensitivity to blood. In a matter of hours, Ginger was born. Yalena hogged her most of the time, raising her mostly, but we helped. When Ginger was about five years old, equivalent to twenty in human years, we moved to North America. Sixty years passed and I had some trouble with my cravings again. We went from place to place because of it. The Volturi must've found out about us through me. It was always too risky," he finished, shaking his head.

While everyone processed that information, I floated over to Bailey. I wanted to give him a hug, but I'll probably just go through him.

"He'll feel you, just won't see you," Adelle explained, smiling gently. "Try doing that with everyone and they'll know you're watching them."

I held Bailey as tight as I could and he shuddered. Nessie made sure she had her eyes on me so she could show me to the others. Ginger misunderstood that shudder as a warning that he was about to go into his dry sobbing episodes again.

"You okay, Bailey?" she asked.

"Yes, it's just I felt something hug me just now," he answered. Nessie smiled knowingly.

"That was Yalena. She's alive, see?" the curly-haired girl explained eagerly, pressing her palm against the curve of Bailey's cheek. His golden eyes glazed over. Once he finished, he turned to a slightly skeptical Paul.

"She is telling the truth! Show Paul, sweetheart," he ordered.

Nessie waited for me to do something to Paul. She was adoring the attention she was gaining from this. I went behind Paul and kissed his cheek. He jumped from the contact, startled and pleased at the same time. Nessie showed him and he had a goofy smile spread on his face.

"She is," he agreed, blushing.

Nessie became the center of attention when I told her more of what caused me to be in this situation.

"Yalena is alive, she's just not in her body. A good Volturi named Adelle with the gift of astral projection dragged her out of her body to tell her that the Volturi are coming in six days. Once the information has passed, she could put Yalena back into her body and go back into hers. Yalena would like it if Paul could phase and tell the others this. She does _not _want to explain this twice."

"I would if I could get another kiss," the big oaf teased, making me roll my eyes. I slapped him in the back of the head, earning a laugh from everyone in the room. I kissed him anyway, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched him go out the door, grinning like a fool. My body was being guarded by Bailey now. This has been a weird day.


	17. Welcome Back

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I'm trying to the delay the arrival of the characters that ladyxvamp-wolves and Luv4Uncas want because I somehow didn't get Luv4Uncas' information. Please send it again, sorry. **

* * *

**16. Welcome Back**

Two days has passed since I, well, Nessie informed everybody about what happened with me and the Volturi coming in six days. Correction: four days. Jasper and Emmett were hoping for some exciting fight. The blonde even took the liberty of going over battle strategies for the new shapeshifters while Emmett was everybody's practice dummy. Paul was growing impatient, bugging Nessie every five seconds about me. She would just say that I would have my body back soon. When that answer got a little too repetitive, she said that I loved him. I didn't mind her putting words in my mouth, as long as she got the big oaf to get off of her back. Jacob was getting annoyed, anyway. I got my little spokesperson to bother the hell out of Gene and Ginger, the new lovers in my coven. They were cuddling and I couldn't resist. I've never seen Ginger so red in the face before. Okay, there was that time Remi barged in on her at the time she was changing into her clothes. She burst into flames, disintegrating them in the process. Entirely my fault. I wasn't really clear on who stayed in which room in the house we were living in.

Both of the wolf packs gathered in the Cullen household; it wasn't even crowded. Yves and Evelyn were included, relieved to know that I hadn't passed on. Adelle had that anguished look on her face, making it hard for me to understand her relationship with my father. She snapped out of it, turning to me. She gave me details about the Volturi's departure then her golden eyes went empty once more.

"Yalena, please tell Yves that I miss him," she reminded me. "I must go now. That means you are free to go back into your body. Good luck, dear."

Then my point of view was faced upwards. I let out a silent gasp, moving my joints around. I guess that my legs recovered nicely. No one seemed to notice my moving around, not even Nessie, who looked around in confusion. She was probably pondering why she couldn't see me anymore.

Everybody saw the curly-haired girl's worried looks as she darted around the living room, searching for my translucent form. Bella was the first to be concerned, Edward following behind her.

"What's the matter, honey?" she asked, stroking her hair nervously.

"I can't see Yalena anymore, mom!" she exclaimed. "She disappeared without telling me anything." I heard tears in her voice. Oh, joy. Here come the waterworks. I wouldn't want that anymore.

"Calm down," I commanded. "I'm back in my body, that's all."

I stood up, stretching out my tense joints. Everyone looked like they saw a ghost; some were astonished, some were giving me incredulous looks. I just smiled, holding my arms out.

"This is the last time I'm taking any hugs," I bargained, barely getting the words out as half the house's population bum rushed me, shouting my name gleefully. I tried to wrap my arms around them, but it proved impossible. I straightened my clothes out as they pulled away, smiling infectiously. Paul was immediately at my side, placing his arms around me possessively.

"Welcome back," he said, kissing my cheek. I heard a couple of _aws_ and wolf whistles- pardon the pun. I slapped the back of his head, something I'm growing fond of, and chuckled.

"I'm glad to be back," I sighed, taking in the faces of my family. Embry was busy patting our mother's back consolingly. She was crying. Typical of Evelyn. Yves smiled at seeing his daughter alive and well. That reminds me.

"Adelle said that she misses you," I told him, making the smile drop off his face. I wonder what that meant. He actually seemed to turn ill at the mention of her name. "Are you okay?"

"Adelle is my late sister," he explained, all eyes on him.


	18. Adelle

**17. Adelle**

I never would have thought that Yves had a sister, especially one that belonged to the Volturi. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting my message sink in. Evelyn stroked his hair as an effort to comfort him. It worked a little. Sighing heavily, Yves grabbed her hand and clutched it tightly.

"She's still waiting for me, even though after what I did. Oh, Adelle," he muttered, lost in his sorrowful memories. I hoped that he was okay enough to not start crying because I already had a fair share of watching people suffer. He didn't shed a tear, but he started to mumble to himself, plotting as if we weren't in the room.

"I'll come and get you, Adelle. But first I need to assemble the old pack together. Feerica and Karina should be easy to find." With that being said, he stormed out of the house.

I looked at Embry and Evelyn, certainly confused. "Okay…that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. Anyone mind getting me something to eat?"

Mom gave me a look that made me forget about my hunger. She walked towards me and hit my shoulder with her tiny hand. I winced; it actually hurt. The nymph took on an authoritative tone in her voice.

"Yalena! Go and talk to your father," she ordered. I groaned, acting like a teenager for once. I heard my coven chuckle at my display of behavior.

"But, _Mom_! I am four hundred nine years old! I don't like him, why should I talk to him?"

"He loves you, that's why! Why not love him back?" she reasoned. Because he dropped me off in a foreign country, lied about my existence, and had a cover story to back it up. I decided not to answer that, following Yves' scent out of the house. Parental figures are something I functioned fine without.

Paul followed me, claiming that I needed him for protection. I resisted my urge to scoff at him for saying such stupid things, but I forgot about the imprinting and went along with it. Yves' scent was disappearing by the time we reached La Push, meandering into a group pf trees. A ear-splitting howl erupted from that area, causing me to cover my sensitive ears. Once it was finished echoing throughout the land, there was an intuitive buzz in the back of my head. I wasn't even "alive" for an hour yet and I already had trouble coming my way.

_Yves is in trouble_, it screamed. _A Volturi, a Volturi!_

Before I knew it, a sickeningly sweet scent of a vampire hit my nostrils. Paul smelt it, too, by the way he sucked in a quick breath and shook like a leaf in the wind. I glanced back at him, giving him the okay to phase. He gave me his pants and burst out of his skin, turning into a massive, gray wolf. I climbed onto his back and held onto dear life as he darted past the trees, towards the smell of vampire.

"Be careful," I said to Paul. "It's a Volturi."

He rolled his eyes and continued at the frightening pace he was running. When we made it to the place where the scent was strongest, we were welcomed by a black-cloaked vampire. He glanced up from his intended prey and showed his teeth.

"I assume that you are the fool abomination that refused to take the position as Lord Aro's protector," the red-eyed being spat, his brown hair tousling in the wind.

Paul growled in anger of what he called me, but I patted his side before I hopped off of him. "That's me. What are you doing here?"

"There's no point in telling you since your death is soon approaching, but why not? Master Aro has sent his best soldiers to find you. If one of us succeeds and brings you back, we get the honor of filling that position. Since I found you, it will be I doing the honors."

"Aro is as persistent as ever. What if I refuse?" I asked.

"There will be no _refusing_. Just know that if you are not willing to face your death, the Masters Volturi will send an army to dispose of you and your friends," he answered, smiling wickedly at my gasp. "He knows of your relationship to those fools you call the Cullens by searching the thoughts of that traitor Adelle. She was executed immediately. She didn't hide her thoughts properly, I guess. What a shame. She was a great asset to the Volturi Guard."

I heard Yves' whine of sorrow as he heard the news. Adelle was dead because she wanted to assist and help the only family she had left. I couldn't hold in my anger. Paul pounced at the cloaked demon, pinning him to the ground while I tore him apart and burnt the pieces. I ignored the metallic screeching and the terrified screams, but heard his last words:

"They will attack as soon as they realize my disappearance."

We had no time left to prepare.


	19. Lyre

**18. Lyre**

I was so happy that Yalena had a chance to reunite with her family! She had scared me when she had supposedly "died" and didn't come back in a while. Thankfully, she was alive due to a vampire named Adelle. I'd have to thank her for bringing Yalena back to us. She was like a mother figure to me and the rest of coven. She was the eldest of us, with the exception of Bailey. She worked hard for us, towing us from place to place so we could live happily despite the fact we were a dysfunctional family of mythical creatures. I loved them with all of my heart and couldn't imagine a world without them even though I was a recent addition to the family. I was found when Bailey had a hankering for blood. I discovered him in a small field of flowers, trying to resist his nature. I came towards him, pouring pixie dust all over him, causing a happy reaction. I thought it was funny since it deprived him of his thirst for a while. He was thankful for my help and showed me to Yalena, who I thought was the perfect mother. She was cruel at times and threatened me, but the perfect mother figure at most. She welcomed me into her family and I've been content ever since.

Now that she's found a place for us to live, I've made new friends. Vegetarian vampires known as the Cullens. I'm good friends with Alice and Emmett. Alice was like my twin in some way and she already accepted me as a sister. We both are relatively happy people! Emmett was my big, teddy bear brother. He and I love playing pranks on the others. We get in trouble for it, then again it's all worth the laughs we get out of it. It's pretty cool to have two families and as soon as I found out that Yalena was hiding us from another, I was excited. There was _another _wolf pack, besides the one guarding the Cullens. That pack was _much _larger and lived outside of Forks. They came over at the time that Yalena _died _and was still here. I was trying to make friends with them while Paul and Yalena went off to find her daddy after she told him that her dead sister missed him. Ooh, a mystery!

Now, I was talking to Melanie. She was a pretty shy girl with long, shiny, brown hair. This girl was the victim to Remi's imprinting as Yalena explained. I thought that imprinting was good, but the way she said it made me ponder it. Oh, well. I was attempting to get to know her better, however, Remi kept getting in my way! He kept kissing her on the cheek, making her too flustered and embarrassed to answer my questions! It was- what was the word Mommy Yalena uses when she's angry? - pissing me off!

"Remi! You're being rude! Can't you see I'm trying to talk with Melly!?" I whined childishly, using the nickname I already made for her. It was suitable, right? Remi raised a scarlet eyebrow and rolled his eyes, irritated that he couldn't slobber all over her like the dog he was.

"Lyre, go play with Alice or something. Don't you see that Melanie and I are busy?" he said, twisting the word _busy _as he went to kissing her again. I made a gagging noise and huffed, poking my bottom lip out. I stormed off to Alice's room, calling her name, but stopped when I saw that her door was closed. She was probably having private time with Jasper. After all, those mean Volturi people were trying to take Mommy Yalena away from us and there was no telling what might happen to those who are risking their lives to prevent that from happening. I skipped down the stairs, letting out a heavy sigh. No one would want to play with me at all today! Emmett was spending time Rosalie, Edward and Bella were with Renesmee. Jacob was probably with her. I know. Maybe Leah! Sure, she looked mean, but Mommy Yalena said not to judge a book by its cover. I hopped over and sat next to her and Seth. I smiled as big as I could as I studied her surprised reaction.

"Hi, Lee!" I squealed.

"Hey, kid," she muttered back.

She seems so unhappy. She needs a hug and compliment to make her day! I wrapped my tiny arms around her as Seth smiled at me. He was feeling the love, too! Why couldn't she be like her brother?

"Don't be so glum, Leah. You're real pretty so there's no reason for going around frowning a lot! Smile more or face the wrath of my pixie dust!" I exclaimed, cackling maniacally. There was a moment of silence as I pulled away from her so I immediately apologized and then Quil and Embry spoke.

"Leah blushed," they chorused quizzically, pointing at Leah's face. She shook her head, trying to stop it. That just made it worse and I giggled. I guess that was something she rarely did. I declare this as my outstanding victory! I stood up and did my victory dance before a loud, howling noise echoed throughout the area. I covered my ears, cringing at the volume. Alice came downstairs with Jasper, becoming the center of attention when it ceased. I thought she couldn't see werewolves. Oh, yeah, she could see Mommy Yalena, but that made her visions come late. Oh, no! Maybe something happened to her!

"One of the Volturi attacked! I don't know who, but it was one of the wolves," she said, causing Evelyn to run out of the door; she knew who it was.

"Mom!" called Embry, running after his mommy. I followed, concerned for everyone. He managed to convince his mother to stay behind while we check on them. Embry phased, allowing me to ride on his back. I clutched on tight and we took off. It was a short trip at the speed he was going and we caught up to Paul, who was carrying Mommy Yalena and her daddy.

"Lyre, Embry!" she exclaimed. "Hurry back into the house. We have some bad news!"

We did as told, going back to the house as soon as possible. Evelyn saw the bad condition her husband was in and ran to help him when Paul and Embry went into the trees to phase back. We went inside, waiting until they came back. Mommy Yalena explained what happened.

"When I went to find Yves, a Volturi was about to finish him. He was distracted upon seeing that he found me. It turns out Aro is holding some twisted kind of contest to find me and whoever does gets the privilege of protecting him.

"I refused to go with him and he informed me that Aro knows of us through the thoughts of Adelle, whom they executed. He said it was due to her not hiding her thoughts well enough. I killed him and during that time he mentioned that they will attack as soon as they noticed he was gone. Yves called on the members of his pack, so they'll be helping out."

I fought the tears in my eyes, realizing what this meant. Those mean Volturi people would come in one day instead of four.


	20. Battle Plan

**19. Battle Plan**

I studied the expressions of my coven and the Cullens'. They were staring at each other, taking in every feature of one another. The two wolf packs were doing the opposite, staring at nothing in particular. My father was the only one breaking the silence, mourning the loss of his sister. He didn't need to fight this battle with such an amount of emotional stress hovering over his head. Because of one act of anger, one moment where I lacked the patience required to get out of trouble, I sentenced my entire family to death. I felt pretty pathetic and Jasper detected that so he tried calming me down. It had little effect. I growled in irritation, causing everyone to snap out of their shocked stupors. The Volturi were going to attack as soon as they find out about their little friend that Paul and I killed. The shapeshifter held me, kissing my forehead. I remained unresponsive. He buried his chin in my hair, savoring my scent. Remi did the same with his imprint, as if she was going to disappear at any moment. Anyone who had a loved one kept them close in that same desperate manner. Lyre was unhappy once more, unable to stop the tears running down her cheeks. She was still a child, ten years in human years. She had so much ahead of her and I ruined that. Bailey yearned for a life where he would not be ruled by his thirst and now that he earned that, it's going to be torn asunder because of his idiot coven leader. It was hard to know that I was the source of everyone's grief, but the cause of death, too? That fact made me pity myself. The silence was about to settled in again until Alice let out an astonished gasp, her stare vacant. Jasper shook her shoulders gently so she could come back from her dazed gawk.

"What did you see?" he asked, golden eyes concerned for the small vampire. We all directed our attention at her, hoping for good news. Unfortunately, Alice frowned.

"One of us were gravely…injured," she said, glancing down at the floor. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. Paul sensed my unease and kissed the side of my temple, murmuring assurances in my ear.

"I'm sorry for burdening you with this, everyone," I whispered, sure that they heard me. "This wouldn't have happened if I chose a different place to relocate."

"Don't blame yourself, Yalena!" argued Bailey, shaking his head. "You were thinking of us from the very beginning. Your decisions aren't to blame."

"He's right, ya know," Ginger agreed, glancing lovingly at Gene. "Ya sacrificed for us when ya could've left us t' die. But ya didn't, now didn't ya? Ya took us in an' nurtured us, took care o' us, not mindin' o' our origins. Yalena, it's our turn t' sacrifice for ya."

I smiled, embarrassed that my coven thought of me like that so openly. Jasper felt the love that came from them and spread it throughout the house. Suddenly, I remembered Alice's first words to me about her power.

"Alice," I called. "Didn't you once say that your power depended on decisions?"

"Yes," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"That means being injured couldn't really count as a permanent thing, right? It could be avoided if we had a plan. A well-done plan. We need to consider the gifts of the Volturi Guard, greatest offenses and defenses. Everything!" I explained, feeling confident all of a sudden. "Jasper, I'm going to need your help."

The blonde vampire nodded his head, following me over to the table where the Cullens made their vote on us months ago. Paul sat down on the chair I was planning to sit so I went to sit elsewhere until he tugged me down.

He secured me in his lap by locking his arms around my waist. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned into him.

"You're lucky I needed that," I muttered, making him smile like a goof. He rested his head on my shoulder when the others gathered around the table. Jasper looked at me expectantly, awaiting for my queries.

"First, Alec and Jane. I know they are the greatest offense of the Volturi. Alec can deprive you of your senses, making you feel nothing. Jane can make you feel the worse pain imaginable. Is there any way to defend from that?" I questioned.

"Yes. Bella can use her shield to protect us from the effects of those powers. What are you implying?" the empath answered, glancing momentarily at the brunette.

"Well, Jane can only focus on one target. Alec would probably concentrate on harming everyone, but if Bella had her shield up, will we be successful in ridding of her? I know we're outnumbered, however, Lyre's got a trick that could help."

Edward responded this time, his voice devoid of any emotion. "Even if that was possible, you would have to escape Alec's grasp. That is impossible."

"I can phase into Bella and use her power. I thought vampires couldn't forget," I teased. Edward appeared embarrassed. "Though, I will have to limit how many times I'm able to. I wouldn't want a repeat of last time." I glanced up at Paul, frowning slightly.

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully, that smile of his brightening. "We could use that to our advantage, if things get violent. What if they don't attack as you say they will, Yalena?"

That caused me to stop to think it over. If they didn't, which I highly doubt, what would we do?

There was always negotiation, but Caius found ways to ignite my short fuse. If push comes to shove, we had to be careful not to give him what he wanted: defiance. He desired some excuse to punish some innocent victim.

"You've persuaded them last time, right? We could try that, but I doubt that'll last that long," I told Carlisle, uncrossing my arms. "The Volturi aren't looking for proof. They want me. They want to pick up where they left off: my execution. You are only the witnesses."

Paul growled, not comfortable with me discussing my death. "Those bloodsuckers could try! They're not gonna get to you, I promise," he declared. I smiled. Bella joined in on the discussion.

"What about that Renata? If there's going to be a fight, she is going to be involved with protecting Aro. Her power is similar to mine, but it's more physical attacks than mental. She could use it on someone else besides Aro, if she chooses. If we could somehow get her to disable it…"

Bella had a point there. A distraction was needed. We needed someone fast, though. Someone who wasn't familiar to the Volturi…

* * *

**I'm giving you guys another chance! This time to be part of Yves' pack! From Yalena's coven only (remember: consists of seven, excluding Yalena) who do you think is? **

**Hint: Character was mentioned in this chapter**


	21. Yves' Pack

**20. Yves' Pack**

**Golden angel, mooch 11, Luv4Uncas, and ladyxvamp-wolves got it right! It was Lyre! Congrats, you are now part of Yves' Pack!**

* * *

My eyes scanned over the many faces surrounding the table, searching for the perfect candidate until they caught a blurring arm. It was Lyre, furiously waving her arm. She stopped once she saw my eyes on her and smiled, hoping to be picked.

"Okay, Lyre," I caved.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you! I'll fly like I've never flown before!" she enthused, practicing already. She flew around the house, butterfly wings fluttering energetically before she crashed into the wall. Most of us jumped up in alert, concerned about her safety, but I knew she was okay.

"I'm okay!"

See? She hovered back to the table, plopping down on Jasper's lap. Alice didn't seem to mind. In fact, I didn't think she noticed what happened. She was having a vision. Edward was reading her mind, getting a grasp on what she could be seeing. He drew in an unnecessary breath, returning to reality with a joyful smile on his face.

"We defeated some of the Volturi, but with the assistance of four more wolves. They didn't belong to either of the packs," the mind reader explained. Yves spoke for the first time during our planning.

"That would be my pack. They should be coming soon," he said, lips pulled up into a smile. I guess he couldn't help feeling the happiness. He noticed my studying him and gestured me to come over to him. I got up from Paul's lap and walked over to the shapeshifter. "Thank you for saving me, Yalena. If it wasn't for you, I'd be with my sister right now."

"No problem, Dad," I said, without acknowledging what I called him. Instead, Yves' blue eyes glittered with pride if not excitement.

"Did you call me 'dad'? You have no idea how happy that makes me!" he gushed, separating my feet from the floor and swinging me around like a rag doll. To him, I suppose, I was still his baby girl and _dad _was my first word of affection to him. I let him enjoy the moment, though. I _was _his last blood-related family member. He put me down and sat down next to Evelyn, who was beaming at my acceptance of him.

"By the sound of Alice's vision, this planning seems to be working out, don't you think?" my mother commented, patting Yves' lap. "Continue."

"Okay, about this Renata. Is there any limitations on her shield?" I asked, waiting for any of the Cullens to respond.

"I don't think so. She's able to project it, like Bella," Carlisle answered.

"I could try to cancel it out with my _magnificent _pixie dust!" exclaimed Lyre, wiggling her fingers when she said the word _magnificent_. The others laughed at her endless joy. Emmett rolled his eyes, beckoning Alice. "Is it just me or is the little pixie trying to steal our little pixie's thunder?"

"Never!" Alice and Lyre shouted at the same time, making them huff and pout in the same manner. Those two are like peas in a pod. I cleared my throat, trying to get them to focus back on our battle plan.

"Now that Renata's been taken care of, what do we do about Demetri? I bet he's still sore about losing me to werewolves. He was young, then," I said, recalling the tracker's angry face as I was snatched up by Remi and his sisters. "He'll be itching to get me so I can deal with him, easy."

"You know Demetri as well?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes. He was my executioner. Is there anyone else I'm forgetting, besides the pervert Felix?"

Then there were the sounds of paws pounding against the ground outside the house. Some of the Cullens were wary, but I knew that that was an instinct they had that couldn't be helped. Yves' recognized the sound and went over to answer the door.

"All right, everyone. This is my pack," he announced, opening it. "Feerica, Meg, Karina, and Alycia."


	22. Battlefield

**21. Battlefield**

The four brunettes stood at the door, two clenching their noses and two curiously glancing around the room. And then I noticed something: they were all female. This raised questions as to who my father was in his younger years. A little curiosity never hurt anyone except the cat, right?

"Um, Dad?" I began, smiling as hard as I could. "Mind explaining?"

He caught my drift immediately, ducking his head. Trying to hide his blushing face. "They kind of _dragged _me into their pack, sweetie. You know, they thought I was cute and everything, so…"

"You lie!" the one named Alycia exclaimed, knocking Yves on the back of the head. He flinched at the impact, covering the spot where she hit him at. "You _know _it was the other way around, sucker!"

I liked her already. Pretty much anyone who had dominance over my father. The other three chuckled at her name-calling, forgetting about the amount of vampires in the room. The one who seemed in charge- Feerica, I think - stepped forward to assess our current situation.

"What's up with all these bloodsuckers?" she asked, receiving an unfriendly greeting from Rosalie, who hissed. She only laughed, brushing off Rosalie's attempt to intimidate her. Her eyes went over the lot of them then met with mine. "Yalena, is it? Can you explain?"

I shrugged my shoulders, keeping it short and simple. "The Volturi are after me because I'm a vampire-werewolf hybrid. I would explain more, but we don't have enough time."

And so, Yves' pack joined in on the scheming of the battle plan we prepared for the Volturi. While Jasper discussed the strategies, he drew out how we were going to be aligned. A line of black figures represented the Volturi, the werewolves with a "S" hovering above them were Sam's pack-the same thing done with Jacob's pack except with a "J"- eight figures near that group represented my coven, the five figures in front of my coven represented Yves' pack, and the Cullens stood near that group. Renesmee helped out by coloring in the spaces that were white. When Karina asked about how he was so talented in sorting out things like this, he replied that he was once a Major in a war. That explained a lot. He shared little of his past because of the time that was needed to make this plan foolproof.

"Meg, weren't we in some war with those Volturi leeches?" she asked the wild-haired brunette beside her, whose green eyes was directed at Remi for some reason. Karina called her name again, smacking her in the shoulder.

"What? Oh, I think so! I lost a couple of cousins to them," she muttered sadly.

"Oh, right. Sorry to remind you," the curly-haired woman apologized, patting her shoulder consolingly.

"It's okay. I'm sure Remi and the girls are in a good place."

"Are you serious?" I blurted, looking at the red-haired werewolf and his sisters incredulously. These family reunions are just getting better and better. Meg gave me a confused look.

"Of course, I'm serious. Why do you ask?"

Before I could answer, the three jumped up and tackled their cousin to the floor. It's a small world in a small town, I'd say. Jasper allowed them to have their family time, resuming the briefing he was giving us. He went over my suggestions of disabling Jane and Alec then Renata, Aro's bodyguard. I was listening intently, Paul dragging me back onto his lap until a powerful, familiar scent hit my nose. No one else picked it up so I held up my hand to silence Jasper.

"What is it, Yalena?" he questioned. I breathed in the scent again and curled my upper lip.

"They're here a little early," was all I said before everyone scrambled into position.

Bella and Edward kept Renesmee close to their sides. Everyone went into their respective groups, gathering outside of the door. The only group that was left was my own and they looked at me expectantly. Their eyes were full of sadness, fear of losing one another. I wasn't going to have any of that.

"Don't look like that. You're going to make it out of this alive, you hear me? Don't let your emotions get the better of you; Caius will try to manipulate that to find an excuse to punish you. They're only after me here so if it comes to me leaving you guys, be strong for me, okay? I don't want either of you hurt because of me so no stupid moves. The Volturi _will _attack to get what they want, no matter how long we try to talk some sense into them. When they do, remain calm and on your feet. Are you ready?"

"Yes," they all responded and we were following the Cullens to an open field. An open field that will soon become a battlefield.


	23. Confrontation

**22. Confrontation**

I made a last minute decision and decided to go alone. There were many protests, mainly coming from my coven, parents, half-brother, and Paul, but I managed to silence them. I urged them to respect my choice to do this by myself. If things got violent, they could carry out the plan we had. I promised them that I wouldn't hurt myself and that I would be overly patient if I had to. Caius was not going to get to me like he did all those years ago.

"Be safe, Mommy Yalena," Lyre softly commanded, giving me a bone-crushing hug before heading back into Emmett's strong arms. I simply nodded and started up the steep land to meet the Volturi. With their billowing black cloaks and bright red eyes, the royal vampires were grouped together behind the three master Volturi. They had a confident look about them, as usual. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were positioned in front, their expressions varying. Aro looked cheerful, Caius was stern, and Marcus was disinterested. Once I was in their range of sight, I allowed my eyes to wander to the crowd behind them. It wasn't as big as I expected. Alec and Jane were there, yes. Felix and Demetri and Aro's shield. They were definitely confident, thinking that I wasn't going to be troublesome. They chose the wrong day to be cocky. Aro's eyes lit up as he took in my features.

"It has been long, dear one," he greeted. "Have you been enjoying the many years of your free life?"

"I have, Aro. Any life without being used as a Volturi watering hole is pretty excellent, in my opinion," I answered, earning a chuckle from the hearty vampire.

"Still chock full of humor, I see. Where is young Bailey? He _is _the one that helped you obtain this fanciful life of yours. I would like to ask him about that offer to join us."

I glanced over my shoulder, seeing the red-haired vampire approach us as fast as he could. His original speed was all he needed. He nodded to Aro and his brothers, golden eyes telling me that he was worried about ruining our chance of remaining alive.

Aro honed in on the color of Bailey's eyes. "Oh, you are an animal drinker, now? How pleasant. Are you willing to join us? The offer is still open, despite your crimes."

Bailey bridled at the word _crimes_, sucking in an unnecessary breath. What other crimes he had done? You could leave it up to the Volturi to act as faulty law-keepers.

"If I may ask," the French vampire started politely, "what crimes are you speaking of?"

"You have been exposing what you are to the humans you have come across," answered Caius. "We had to kill them off. Other than that, you have committed treason by taking our little abomination here."

"But we are willing to forgive you for that, if you consider joining us. Nothing will happen to dearest Yalena," Aro said, sugar coating his false words.

Bailey was speechless. He stood completely rigid, unmoving. As he contemplated his decision, my intuition was buzzing in the back of my head like a bunch of bees.

_Jane!_, it screeched.

A burning sensation hit me, too intense for me to keep standing. I heard Bailey call my name anxiously, but he knew not to worry. It was then I understood the meaning behind Aro's words. Nothing will happen…if he joined them. I concentrated on phasing, keeping the pain out of my mind. The venom pulsed through me prematurely because of the intensity. I would only be able to phase twice this time. I needed a distraction though, before Alec got any ideas. I could disable Jane as Bella and try to bargain her for Bailey while I kept her shield up.

"Lyre!" I called, and the pixie flown over the Volturi, sprinkling her pixie dust on them. Caius became flustered, not comprehending why his body refused to move.

"What trickery is this!?" he exclaimed.

The burning let up for a moment as I phased into Bella, flying towards Jane. She tried miserably to cause me anguish with her power, but nothing penetrated the shield.

"Amazing," Aro marveled. "This is useful, too."

"Useful!?" argued Caius. "This is menacing! Whoever cast this on us should be executed, as well."

I smirked as I held Jane's throat in my vice grip. "I knew you weren't planning on letting me go peacefully! Thank you, Caius, for your big mouth. Now, if you don't want Jane to reduce into a pile of ashes, I'm suggesting that you let us _all _go."

Jane hissed. "Don't worry about me, Master Aro."

"All right, dearest Yalena. Just know that we will come back for you. Jane is a valuable asset to us."

The pixie dust wore off and I leaped back to Bailey's side, wearing a smug smile. We watched as the Volturi, one by one, disappeared into the trees.

"They're gone," I whispered and was overcome by the gestures of affection my family had to give me. It was over for now, and they had a place to forever call their home.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to update. Document Manager was down. I've had an idea stuck in my head for another dropped in twilight story but I've also been working on Broken Beauty, the sequel to my first story, Blind Beauty. To any new readers, I suggest that you check it out. Should I get my dropped in twilight story out or the sequel to my first story? Or should I just try putting out both? Be patient for me either way. I'm waiting for your opinions!**


	24. Epilogue

**23. Epilogue**

**Some of you guys wanted another chapter so I'm giving you one. Better thank me by going on my profile to see my other stories! Read and Review those, too! Love you guys! Thanks for being faithful!**

* * *

Five years. That is the amount of time we've been able to remain in this town without considering a new place to live. Renesmee and Jacob have decided to elope now since she's fully grown. They have invited us to their wedding. Now that's one more to worry about and Alice is having a field day. Ginger and Gene, along with Remi and Melanie, are getting married also. I'm a bridesmaid. How exciting! At least they aren't on the same day. That would be absolutely hectic for us. When I say _us_, I mean Paul and I. I lived with him now. If I wasn't there, I would be over at Emily's, looking after my godchildren. They took a while for me to get used to because of their bouncy natures, but I adjusted. When I didn't feel up to it, Lyre took care of them. She's a teenager now and her happiness is higher than it usually was. Elise and Leslie remained single, becoming great friends with Leah. They've made a bachelorette group for themselves. As for Bailey, he's become an honorary Cullen. He's perfectly content living with them. Or is it because of the Denali vampire with the strawberry blonde curls he's interested in? I wonder…

Anyway, I've been over at my parents' lately and they are really happy about Paul and I. I don't know about Yves, though. He's suddenly afraid to lose his little girl. I am little compared to his age. Embry's become my overprotective brother, threatening to bash Paul's face in if he hurts me. He's so sweet. Doesn't he know that I'll bash it in myself if that happened? Speaking of Paul, he's been so shady around me lately. He doesn't even stare at me for, like, ten minutes anymore. Wonder what he's up to? The only time he talked to me was when he asked me to come over to Emily's place after I visited Yves and Evelyn. I needed to get there now, by the way. I said my goodbyes to them and ran out the door until I was on Emily's porch. I twisted the doorknob and found that it was locked. Weird. I knocked on the door and it was answered by Paul. He gave me a kiss and led me inside, where it was oddly dark.

"Hey," I called up to him. "What're you-" Before I could finish the sentence, I was interrupted by cheers of "surprise" and "happy birthday". How pleasant. Everyone was here, even the Cullens. There was a cake and everything. Paul noticed me studying it, and explained.

"The big candles represent a hundred years and the small ones are the regular years," he said. There were four big candles and fourteen small candles. Four hundred and fourteen years. Damn, I'm old.

"Blow them out, Yalena," called Lyre. I know I'm getting old if I missed her calling me Mommy Yalena.

"Yeah, blow 'em out," Ginger encouraged. I did as told and received numerous rounds of applause. I smiled. There were gifts near the cake and I went through those. I've got beautiful accessories, clothes, and some creative art from my godchildren, Gene and Adrienne. I got to Paul's gift and he was practically beaming.

"All right, let's see what you got me," I said as I unraveled the gift carefully. There was a card there and it read: _I love you, Yalena. Look down._ I glanced up at him suspiciously and obeyed. He got on one knee and held out a ring. Oh, joy.

"Yalena Adrienne Pierre, will you marry me?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. I could hear astonished gasps around me as I focused my attention on him. My heart was racing in my chest. That big oaf! Though, I couldn't be mad at him; this was sweet of him to do. I held out my hand and nodded.

"You have my permission," I answered. He slid the ring on my finger and held onto me as if I was going to fly away at anytime. I guess I was going to be a bride, too…

**The End**


End file.
